Kiss of a Snake
by svea-chan
Summary: Ihr findet es seltsam, dass Harry Potter sich auf ein Blinddate einlässt um jemanden kennen zu lernen? Was ist aber, wenn Draco Malfoy eine ähnliche Idee hatte? DMxHP und BZxRW SLASH 11. Kapitel up!
1. Prolog

Warnungen: lime/limone

Pairings:Draco/ Harry; evtl. Blaise/Ron

**Kommentar: **

Die überarbeitete Version einer älteren Story von mir, die bisher nur auf meiner HP veröffentlicht wurde (und das soll auch so bleiben XP) Viel Spaß dabei!

**Prolog**

Vor fünf Jahren hatte Harry Potter als gefeierter Held Hogwarts verlassen. Voldemort war besiegt, die Zaubererschaft hatte sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs beruhigt und langsam begann Gras über Harrys sogenannte Heldentat zu wachsen - was ihm nur recht war.

Zur Zeit musste er sich ohnehin ganz anderen Problemen widmen. Hermine saß ihm damit in den Ohren, dass er sich eine Freundin suchen und heiraten sollte. Am besten noch eine Familie mit Kindern gründete und sich ein Haus mit nettem Vorgarten und einen Hund kaufte...

Seine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen, zumal es da einige Punkte gab, die Hermine nicht bedacht hatte.

Zum ersten: Er war nicht an Frauen interessiert. Soviel hatte er im letzten Jahr herausgefunden. Und daher fiel die glückliche Ehe mit Kindern schon mal weg.

Zum zweiten: Bisher wussten weder Hermine noch Ron davon. Weshalb Hermine immer noch versuchte ihn mit Frauen zu verkuppeln.

Zum dritten: Verschwieg er es seinen Freunden, weil er sich vor ihrer Reaktion fürchtete.

Zum vierten: Sehnte er sich nach einer Beziehung... Er war ja im Grunde immer alleine gewesen und deshalb war es nur normal, wenn er sich nach etwas sehnte, dass einer Familie gleich kam.

Aus diesen und noch einigen anderen Gründen hatte er sich dazu entschlossen alles auf einmal loszuwerden. Das Problem immer noch keine vernünftige Beziehung geführt zu haben - mit 23 - und Cho zählte nicht, Hermines Nerverei und die ständigen Abendessen zu denen sie ihn einlud um ihn mit irgendwelchen potentiellen Heiratskandidatinnen bekannt zu machen und, seine Freunde endlich darüber aufzuklären, dass er nicht hetero war.

Und nach unendlichem Grübeln war er auch endlich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.

Über den Tagespropheten würde er sich für ein Blinddate anmelden, bei dem niemand vorher den Namen des anderen kannte.

Die Paare, denen ein Abendessen spendiert wurde, wurden nach Interessen ausgesucht und lernten sich bei einem Dinner im Ambiente eines Italieners zum ersten Mal kennen.

Und da in der Zaubererwelt gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen nicht nur gebilligt, sondern auf gewisse Weise auch befürwortet wurden, war es ein Leichtes über den Tagespropheten alles arrangieren zu lassen.

Für ihn war es jedenfalls wichtig, dass sein Partner ihn nicht als Helden sah, sondern als der Mensch, der er tatsächlich war. So kam es ihm sehr entgegen, dass sein Date vorher nicht seinen Namen erfahren würde.

Daher lehnte sich ein überaus zufriedener Harry Potter Montagmorgen entspannt zurück und faltete den Brief zusammen, den eine Eule soeben gebracht hatte. Er beinhaltete Datum und Treffpunkt für sein Blinddate.

Überraschenderweise war recht schnell ein geeigneter Partner aufgetrieben worden.

Gespannt wartete er auf Samstag, nachdem er die Eule mit seiner Zusage zurückgeschickt hatte.

**Ende Prolog**


	2. First Step The Meeting

Pairings: Draco/Harry; Blaise/Ron

Warnungen: lime/limone

**1. Kapitel**

**First Step - The Meeting**

Samstagabend in der selben Woche.

Draco Malfoy überprüfte ein letztes Mal sein Erscheinungsbild im Spiegel, bevor er seinen Umhang nahm und zu der Adresse apparierte, die ihm der Tagesprophet geschickt hatte.

Vielleicht bescherte es ihm ja diesmal eine Verabredung, die er anziehend fand. In den letzten Monaten hatte er schon einige von diesen Dates gehabt, aber entweder hatten die Typen ein furchtbares Erscheinungsbild, waren totale Langweiler oder saßen den ganzen Abend nur sabbernd vor ihm.

Sicher würden sich viele die Frage stellen, warum er versuchte jemanden über Blinddates zu finden, mit dem eine Beziehung möglich war. Aber seit der Krieg - dank Potter - vorbei war, gehörte er zu den angesehensten Singles der Zaubererschaft Englands und praktisch jeder würde sich auf ihn einlassen um an sein Geld zu kommen.

Er hoffte über diese Art der Partnersuche jemanden zu finden, dem es egal war, wie reich er war und auch eher nebensächlich, dass er gut aussah, was natürlich nicht von der Hand zu weisen war...

Er runzelte die Stirn und hoffte diesmal mit jemandem verabredet zu sein, der ein Hirn besaß und in der Lage war eine interessante Unterhaltung zu führen, anstatt ihn den ganzen Abend anzustarren. Sonst hätte er ein weiteres Mal seine kostbare Zeit vertan.

---------------------------------------------------

Als Harry vor dem kleinen italienischen Restaurant apparierte sah man ihm nicht an, dass er Ewigkeiten vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte um sein Haar zu ordnen - vergeblich natürlich, wie immer.

Mit der Kleiderwahl hatte er weniger Probleme gehabt.

Seit er die Dursleys los war, musste er schließlich nicht mehr fürchten, dass man ihm sein Geld wegnahm und er verdiente inzwischen nicht schlecht in seinem Job im Ministerium.

Na ja gut, sicherlich nicht so gut wie Draco Malfoy, der, soweit er wusste, bald zum Minister aufsteigen würde, obwohl er sowieso schon steinreich war, aber er hatte genug um einen etwas gehobeneren Lebensstil zu pflegen und entgegen aller früherer Annahmen, hatte er auch Geschmack was seine Kleidung betraf.

Die Jeans saß perfekt, er trug Drachenlederschuhe und ein dunkelgrünes, eng sitzendes Leinenhemd, von dem er wusste, dass es seine Augen gut zur Geltung brachte. Sein Umhang war aus feinstem Stoff und ließ außerdem alle leichteren Flüche abprallen.

Leicht nervös händigte er seinen Umhang dem freundlichen, kleinen Italiener aus und versuchte den Gryffindormut auszupacken.

Wenn er Glück hatte, bescherte ihm dieses Date einen attraktiven, blonden Mann, mit dem er sich mehr vorstellen konnte, als einige interessante Spielchen im Bett.

Blonde Männer hatten es ihm wirklich angetan. Und hoffentlich erkannte dieser Mann ihn nicht als Harry Potter, jedenfalls nicht sofort - seine Narbe war nämlich mit dem Tag verschwunden, an dem er Voldemort besiegt hatte und die Leute erkannten ihn nicht mehr so leicht.

Noch einmal tief Luft holend folgte er dem rundlichen Mann zu einem Tisch, der in einer Ecke des Restaurants lag, sodass er eher uneinsichtlich für andere Gäste war.

------------------------------------------------------------

In Gedanken versunken saß Draco an dem Tisch - an dem er jetzt schon viel zu oft gesessen hatte - und wartete mit einer Gabel spielend auf seine Verabredung.

Doch plötzlich ertönte ein Räuspern neben ihm und sein Blick traf auf lange Beine in engen Jeans, wanderte hoch zu einem dunkelgrünen, angenehm eng sitzenden Hemd und dann weiter...

...bis zu dem erschrockenen Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Verabredung.

Mühevoll unterdrückte er einen Laut der Überraschung. Das... Na damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Harry Potter.

Der Mann, der eben noch ein Räuspern von sich gegeben hatte um Draco auf seine Verabredung aufmerksam zu machen blickte jetzt etwas unschlüssig zwischen dem Blonden und dem Schwarzhaarigen hin und her.

"Ihre Verabredung Sir.", erklärte er dann und Malfoy nickte, erhob sich jetzt endlich.

Auch Harry hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst, bemerkte wie nebenbei, dass Malfoy ihn um einige Zentimeter überragte, obwohl er selber nicht gerade klein war.

Nun, sein Wunsch war erhört worden. Vor ihm stand ein blonder, überaus attraktiver Mann. Was er davon halten sollte, dass er mit Draco Malfoy, ihrem zukünftigen Minister, eine Verabredung in einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant hatte, wusste er allerdings nicht.

Aber er würde jetzt nicht den Schwanz einziehen. Und das nicht nur, weil er Gryffindor gewesen war. Immerhin gab es wohl auch für Malfoy Gründe hier zu sein und es interessierte ihn, sie herauszufinden.

Lächelnd hielt er Draco die Hand hin. "Hi."

Der Blonde schüttelte sie und erwiderte die Begrüßung ebenso freundlich.

Und Harry erinnerte sich an die Szene im Zug, als er Malfoys Hand ausgeschlagen hatte. Vielleicht kamen sie ja inzwischen besser miteinander klar...

Der Kellner versprach die Speisekarten und Wein zu bringen und zog sich dann diskret zurück, während die beiden sich setzten.

--------------------------------------

Einen Moment musterten sie sich schweigend.

Draco entging nicht, dass Potter keine Brille mehr trug. Und ihm entging auch nicht, dass er überraschenderweise Geschmack hatte. Seine Erscheinung war nicht mehr mit der aus Schulzeiten zu vergleichen, wo Potters Kleidung eher Säcken geglichen hatte.

Im Gegenteil. Er erkannte teuere Marken und Stoffe. Hätte ihm vor Jahren jemand gesagt, dass Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt, jemals so etwas wie Geschmack entwickeln würde, hätte er ihn wohl ausgelacht und verspottet.

Allerdings hätte er wohl auch jeden verspottet, der es gewagt hätte zu behaupten, dass er ausgerechnet Harry Potter anziehend fand. Jetzt wo die Kleidung des Schwarzhaarigen eng saß, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Potter einen gestählten, muskulösen Körper haben musste. Und er fand den Mann vor sich tatsächlich anziehend...

Jetzt war er wirklich neugierig wie sich der gemeinsame Abend entwickeln würde. Denn eins war sicher, Potter würde ihn nicht den ganzen Abend sabbernd anstarren, ein wenig Hirn hatte er wohl auch... Und auf sein Geld war er ganz sicher nicht aus. Er wusste, wie gut der Schwarzhaarige verdiente.

Harrys Gedanken bestritten ganz ähnliche Wege.

Malfoy war blond. Er war groß und schlank und diese aristokratische Blässe hatte es ihm angetan. Das blonde Haar war länger als zu Schulzeiten und zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden. Auch die silbergrauen Augen übten eine Faszination auf ihn aus, die er noch näher ergründen musste...

Malfoy trug schwarze Hosen und ein graues Seidenhemd, dass perfekt mit seiner Augenfarbe harmonierte. Nun, was das Aussehen seines Gegenübers anging, so hatte ihm das Blinddate wohl einen Glücksgriff beschert.

Leider kannte er Draco Malfoy nur als einen eingebildeten, arroganten, auf Muggel herabsehenden Snob und er würde sich wohl eine neue Meinung über ihn bilden müssen. Vielleicht - und er hoffte fast ein wenig darauf - war der Charakter des Blonden doch nicht so schlecht wie er immer geglaubt hatte...

----------------------------------------

Dann, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig gemustert und die Vorzüge des jeweils anderen erkannt hatten, ergriff Draco das Wort.

"Sieht so aus, als hätten wir eine Verabredung, Potter."

Harry nickte.

"Scheint so, Malfoy."

Sie grinsten beide und nahmen dann die Speisekarte entgegen, die er Kellner brachte. Schweigend gingen sie sie durch und der Blonde erkannte, dass er die Gerichte schon auswendig kannte. Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zeigte ihm, dass dieser die Karte zum ersten Mal sah. Also war das sicher auch seiner erste Verabredung hier.

"Die Nummer 43 kann ich empfehlen.", bemerkte er freundlich und Harry sah auf.

"Warst du schon öfter hier?", fragte er dann interessiert.

Draco nickte bejahend. "Ja, aus dem gleichen Grund wie heute."

"Und du hattest noch keinen Erfolg?", fragte Harry nach, während er durchlas, um was es sich bei Nummer 43 genau handelte.

"Nein. Nur Langweiler, hässliche Gesichter und sabbernde Idioten.", beschrieb er seine ehemaligen Dates.

Harry blickte wieder auf und grinste.

"Klingt ja vielversprechend. Ich mache das zum ersten Mal."

"Dachte ich mir.", erwiderte Draco nur.

Sie bestellten und Draco lächelte, als er hörte, dass Harry genau das bestellte, was er ihm empfohlen hatte.

Sie beide nippten an ihrem Wein und Harry stellte eine Frage, die ihn beschäftigte, seit er seine Verabredung als Draco Malfoy erkannte hatte.

"Also, warum gerade Blinddates? Dir müssen die Typen doch in Scharen nachlaufen."

Draco bemerkte, dass dies ein verstecktes Kompliment gewesen war und grinste erfreut.

"Ich habe meine Gründe."

"Irgendeine Chance, dass du mir sagst, was für Gründe?"

"Erklär mir, warum du hier bis. Dann erfährst du sie vielleicht."

Harry nickte. Damit hatte er kein Problem. Wirklich nicht.

"Okay, ich versuche einfach jemanden zu finden, der mich nicht nur will, weil ich Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererschaft bin.

Man kann schließlich keine ernsthafte Beziehung führen, wenn der Typ nur meinen Ruhm, vielleicht auch mein Geld und all das sieht. Und ich dachte mir über ein Blinddate finde ich möglicherweise jemanden, der mich wegen meines Charakters mag und nicht wegen meinem Ruhm."

Draco hörte mit Erstaunen zu. Potter hatte ähnliche Gründe wie er selbst. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie je etwas gemeinsam haben würden, selbst wenn es nur so etwas war.

Dann bemerkte er Harrys auffordernden Blick und nickte ergeben.

"Meine Gründe sind deinen ziemlich ähnlich. Jeder weiß, dass ich vermögend bin. Jeder weiß, dass ich der zukünftige Minister werden könnte. Und das lockt alle möglichen Typen an, die auf mein Geld scharf sind. Und auf mein Aussehen vielleicht.

Wie soll man da jemanden finden, der mehr hergibt als einen One-Night-Stand?"

Harry war perplex. Das kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Wer würde nicht gerne mit ihm ins Bett steigen? Schließlich war er ja Harry Potter. Er brauchte praktisch nur mit dem Finger schnippen um jemanden ins Bett zu bekommen. Und Draco schien ganz ähnliche Probleme zu haben.

Auch wenn es ihm ein klein wenig merkwürdig vorkam, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy nach etwas Dauerhaftem suchte. Und überhaupt. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, dass Malfoy schwul war.

"Was mich wundert, Malfoy, ist, seit wann bist du schwul?"

Die Frage kam überraschend.

"Mir wurde im sechsten Schuljahr klar, dass mir Frauen nicht wirklich das geben, was ich brauche.", erwiderte er dann bereitwillig.

"Wie ist das bei dir? Der Held aller steht auf Kerle?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Habs vor etwa nem Jahr herausgefunden."

Ehe Draco darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte, kam ihr Essen und sie aßen schweigend, tranken ihren Wein und fühlten sich beide überraschend wohl in der Gesellschaft des anderen.

-------------------------------------------------

Der weitere Abend verlief für beide positiv. Harry stellte fest, dass er Malfoys Humor mochte und Draco schaffte es ihn häufig zum Lachen zu bringen.

Für Draco war ausgerechnet Potter seit langem jemand, mit dem er einen entspannten Abend genoss und viel lachte.

Wer schaffte es schon ihn zum Lachen zu bringen? Das gelang wirklich nur selten jemandem und meist nur seinen engsten Freunden. Potter hingegen brachte ihn außerdem ständig dazu zu lächeln.

Ein Malfoy, der den ganzen Abend ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. Das war nicht nur für Harry ein seltsames Bild, sondern auch für Draco selber.

Nach dem Dessert näherte sich der gemeinsame Abend dem Ende und beide wünschten es wäre nicht so.

Draco fand, dass Harry Potter eine sehr erfrischende Art an sich hatte, die die Anziehung noch verstärkt hatte. Wer hätte erwartet, dass sein Schulerzfeind so etwas in ihm hervorrufen würde?

Harry war inzwischen Dracos Augen verfallen. Ja verfallen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sich die Augenfarbe des Blonden immer wieder veränderte. Wenn er lachte, wenn er ernst war, wenn er über etwas nachdachte... Er hatte einige neue Seiten an Draco Malfoy kennen gelernt und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn der Abend enttäuscht hatte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich - beide etwas in Gedanken - und apparierten nach Hause. Harry in seine Wohnung und Draco nach Malfoy Manor.

-----------------------------------------

Draco ließ seinen Umhang von einer der zahlreichen Hauselfen wegbringen und apparierte dann in sein Schlafzimmer.

Es war ruhig im Haus - wie immer. Bisweilen war es hier recht einsam. Denn außer den Hauselfen und ihm lebte schließlich niemand hier. Sein Vater und seine Mutter verrotteten in Askaban und würden selbstverständlich nie zurückkehren.

Nach fünf Jahren war er die Einsamkeit einfach satt. Er wollte jemanden, der mit ihm hier lebte. Jemanden, der morgens neben ihm aufwachte, mit ihm die Mahlzeiten einnahm...

In dieser riesigen Villa war es einfach viel zu einsam. Zu viele Zimmer, die er alleine gar nicht alle benutzen konnte, eine riesige Bibliothek, in der er zwar sehr viel Zeit verbrachte, die aber nicht wirklich genutzt wurde.

Dann das Kellergewölbe mit den alten Kerkern.

Er hatte immer noch nicht entschieden, was er damit machen könnte.

Zusätzliche Räumlichkeiten brauchte er wahrhaftig nicht und die Sachen seiner Eltern, die er behalten hatte, lagerten schon dort unten in einem Kellerraum.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwand seine Kleidung und ein weiterer Wink löschte das Licht, als er sich ins Bett legte.

Schlafen konnte er allerdings noch nicht. Potter spukte in seinem Kopf herum. Wie es wohl wäre mit ihm hier zu leben? Der Abend hatte ihm wirklich gefallen.

Die Unterhaltung war abwechslungsreich und interessant gewesen. Im Grunde hatten sie über alles erdenkliche gesprochen.

Was sie beide nach Voldemorts Fall gemacht hatten. Potter hatte erzählt, dass seine Freunde noch nicht wussten, dass er auf Männer stand. Das Granger ihn immer wieder verkuppeln wollte - mit Frauen.

Er grinste leicht. Amüsant. Wirklich amüsant. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Granger Potter ständig zu Abendessen einlud, bei denen sie ihm Frauen vorstellte, obwohl er an Männern interessiert war.

Na ja, würde er sie aufklären würde sie wahrscheinlich stattdessen versuchen ihn mit irgendwelchen Männern bekannt zu machen...

Morgen würde er eine Eule losschicken um dem Tagespropheten bekannt zu geben, ob er einer weiteren Verabredung mit Harry Potter zustimmte oder nicht.

Nun, er hatte seine Entscheidung schon getroffen.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry war noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen.

Im Gegenteil. Seit er zu Hause angekommen war, lief er unruhig auf und ab.

Der Abend hatte ihm so gut gefallen, dass er ganz verwirrt war. Ein Abend, ein Essen mit Draco Malfoy hatte ihm gefallen...

Wer würde ihm vorwerfen das es ihn verwirrte? Das es ihn verwirrte, dass er sich bereits dazu entschieden hatte einem weiteren Treffen zuzustimmen, sofern Malfoy das auch wollte.

Malfoy...

Er war anziehend. Attraktiv. Besaß Humor. War den ganzen Abend über nett gewesen. Und blond...

Niemand durfte ihm vorwerfen, dass er bereits Gefallen an dem Mann gefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich mehr als gut für ihn war. Aber fasste man einige Tatsachen zusammen, war es eindeutig.

Draco Malfoy war blond und unglaublich attraktiv. Er war ganz sicher nicht auf sein Geld aus, weil er selber darin schwamm und er gab nichts auf seinen Ruhm. Und er hatte keine einzige abfällige Bemerkung über Ron oder Hermine, generell Muggelgeborene, gemacht.

Was mehr konnte er sich noch wünschen? Nicht viel...

Es wurde Zeit, dass er seinen Freunden schrieb und ein paar Dinge klarstellte.

So nahm er Pergament und Feder und schrieb an Ron und Hermine.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Jetzt bin ich gespannt, was ihr darüber denkt! Bitte einfach Button anklicken und reviewen, ja? -ggg-


	3. Second Step Seeing again

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry; Blaise/Ron

**Dank geht natürlich an meine Kommischreiber!**

**at** timespanned soul: Danke! -froi-

**at** BloodyDevil239: Ah, danke!

**at** Ronya: Danke! Ich geb mir auch wirklich Mühe ihre Gefühle so genau wie möglich zu beschreiben und wie´s aussieht gelingts mir sogar ein wenig.

* * *

**2. Kapitel**

**Second Step - Seeing again**

Harry war angenehm überrascht, als er erfuhr, dass Draco offensichtlich auch an einem zweiten Treffen interessiert war. Wer hätte erwartet, dass ausgerechnet ein Malfoy ihn interessant genug fand, um ihn näher kennen zu lernen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er erwartet eine Absage zu bekommen.

Sicher, dass Abendessen war nett gewesen und es hatte noch nicht mal Streit gegeben, aber insgeheim hatte er dennoch angenommen, dass Malfoy ihn nur diesen einen Abend 'ertragen' hatte...

Nicht unbedingt aus Mitleid, aber vielleicht, damit er sich Hoffnungen machte und dann noch mehr enttäuscht wurde. Und leider machte er sich tatsächlich Hoffnungen, weil er nämlich in jedem das Gute sah und jedem eine Chance gab...

Am Wochenende würden sie sich treffen um ein Quidditchspiel anzusehen, da sie scheinbar beide Qudditch als Interesse angegeben hatten. Diese Gemeinsamkeit erstaunte ihn nicht so sehr, denn immerhin hatte Malfoy zu Schulzeiten alles getan um ebenfalls in die Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen zu werden.

Neben dieser erfreulichen Mitteilung waren am heutigen Morgen allerdings noch zwei weitere Briefe gebracht worden. Einer von Hermine und einer von Ron. Rons Brief befand sich in einem roten Umschlag und Harry war fast sicher, dass es sich um einen Heuler handelte.

Jetzt fragte er sich, ob sich Rons Unmut eher darauf bezog, dass er Männer mehr mochte als Frauen oder darauf, dass er mit Draco Malfoy eine Verabredung gehabt hatte, von der er vorhatte sie zu wiederholen. Möglicherweise waren es auch beide Gründe.

Hermine hatte einen normalen Brief geschickt und schrieb, dass sie sehr überrascht gewesen wäre zu erfahren, dass er schwul war, da er nie etwas in dieser Hinsicht erwähnt hätte. Sie rügte ihn dafür es nicht früher erzählt zu haben und bot an ein paar bekannte Zauberer in seinem Alter einzuladen - ha! Als hätte er es nicht geahnt.

Und außer einer kurzen Bemerkung, ob er noch bei Verstand war, eine Verabredung mit Malfoy wiederholen zu wollen, beklagte sie sich nicht weiter darüber und schien es zu akzeptieren.

Blieb nur noch Rons Heuler...

Und der Ausbruch fiel wie erwartet aus. Ron beschimpfte Malfoy auf jede erdenkliche Weise und nur ein ruhiges 'PS' am Ende des Briefs verkündete, dass er nichts dagegen hatte, dass sein bester Freund auf Männer stand.

Er würde wohl in Zukunft Ron davon überzeugen müssen, dass Draco Malfoy in Ordnung war.

Na ja, zuerst musste er selber noch herausfinden, ob das wirklich so war.

------------------------------------------------------

Draco war sehr erfreut gewesen zu erfahren, dass auch Harry ein weiteres Treffen wünschte. Und obwohl es absolut bizarr war, dass ausgerechnet sie beide sich näher kennen lernen wollten - auf diese Weise, war ihm doch daran gelegen.

Zu Schulzeiten waren sie überhaupt nicht miteinander klargekommen, aber er wusste, dass das zu einem Großteil darauf zurückzuführen war, dass Harry damals sein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hatte - die erste Person mit der er sich wirklich anfreunden wollte, hatte ihn zurückgewiesen.

Und sein Vater hatte seinen Hass geschürt.

Später, als er nicht mehr so blind gewesen war seinem Vater bedingungslos folgen zu wollen, war es seiner Meinung nach zu spät zu versuchen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen ihnen aufzubauen.

Sein bester Freund und der einzige, der bisher diese Bezeichnung wirklich verdiente, war Blaise Zabini, der sich ebenfalls geweigert hatte Voldemort zu dienen.

Ihm hatte er auch von dem unerwarteten Treffen mit Harry Potter bei seiner Verabredung erzählt.

Die Reaktion fiel wie erwartet aus. Unglaube und Schock - und eine kleine Portion Spott.

Blaise, der im Grunde alles was männlich war und nicht bei drei auf einem Baum saß flachlegte, hatte keine Probleme damit, dass er einen Mann mochte, aber das es Harry Potter war, musste er erst mal verdauen und wollte sogar einen Arzt holen um Draco auf mögliche Krankheiten testen zu lassen.

Draco quittierte das mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, der Blaise Warnung genug sein sollte, aber einige spöttische Worte konnte er sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

"Du stehst auf Harry Potter, den goldenen Gryffindorjungen. Jetzt musst du sicher auch noch vor Dumbledore auf die Knie fallen, wie?"

Der Blonde warf ihm nur einen Blick zu.

"Halt deine verdammte Klappe, Zabini.", knurrte er.

Blaise wollte noch etwas erwidern, schloss seinen Mund aber.

Im Grunde war es ihm egal. Wenn Draco so etwas sagte, meinte er es offenbar ernst und er wollte nicht versuchen ihm reinzureden.

"Und ihr seht euch gemeinsam ein Quidditchspiel an?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach.

Draco nickte. "Ja. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich eh hingegangen."

Blaise nickte bloß.

"Na dann, viel Spaß mit Potter.", sagte er und zwinkerte.

Draco schwieg und versuchte herauszufinden ob das spöttisch geklungen hatte, nickte dann aber zufrieden. "Danke."

-------------------------------------------------------

Das Spiel fand an einem Sonntag statt und Harry hatte sich für relativ luftige Kleidung entschieden, weil es sehr warm werden sollte. Immerhin hatten sie Mitte Mai.

Diesmal hatte er sich nicht einmal bemüht seine Haare zu ordnen. Blieben sie eben so struppig wie sie waren. Scheinbar hatte der ehemalige Slytherin sich beim letzten Mal nicht daran gestört. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy ihn wohl attraktiv fand. Immerhin hatte er von seinen vorherigen Verabredungen teilweise so gesprochen, als wären sie potthässlich und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ein Draco Malfoy einen gutaussehenden Partner suchte.

Vielleicht hielt er ja tatsächlich diesen Kriterien stand... Nein, eher nicht, korrigierte er sich gedanklich.

Um zum Spiel zu kommen benutzte er einen Portschlüssel, der in der Nähe seiner Wohngegend für Besucher des Spiels zur Verfügung gestellt wurde.

Nicht unbedingt die angenehmste Art zu reisen, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Man konnte schließlich nicht irgendwo in die Wildnis apparieren.

Es gab einige Geschichten über Hexen und Zauberer, die durch so etwas versehentlich in einen Baum appariert waren...

Er wischte diese Gedanken mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes weg und sah sich nach Malfoy um.

Nun, stellte er fest, es war nicht schwer ihn zu finden. Draco Malfoy fiel einfach auf.

Und inzwischen war er richtig beliebt bei Hexen und Zauberern gleichermaßen. Was er an der Menge erkannte, die um ihn herumstand und ihn offensichtlich ausfragte.

Harry ging ein paar Schritte auf die kleine Gruppe zu und Malfoy blickte auf und bemerkte ihn. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln drängte er sich an den anderen vorbei und ging Harry entgegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste.

"Du bist wohl ziemlich beliebt, wie?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, allerdings."

"Ich hab den Ruhm auch immer gehasst.", stellte Harry fest und Draco fiel plötzlich auf, dass er zu ihrer Schulzeit immer geglaubt hatte Potter würde sich in seinem Ruhm sonnen. Ein Irrtum, sicherlich unterstützt durch die Lügen, die sein Vater ihm immer erzählt hatte und die er als kleiner Junge geglaubt hatte.

Er lächelte den ehemaligen Gryffindor an.

"Ich war überrascht, dass du einem weiteren Treffen zugestimmt hast."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Kann ich zurückgeben.", erwiderte er grinsend. "Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ich mal Verabredungen mit meinem ehemaligen Feind haben würde, die nichts mit Duellieren zu tun haben."

Draco lachte, was seine Augen strahlen ließ und Harry freute. Den Blonden lachen zu sehen war immer wieder faszinierend. Es war einfach etwas, was man von einem Malfoy nicht gewöhnt war.

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein und begutachteten das Spielfeld.

"Für welche Mannschaft bist du eigentlich?", wollte Harry dann wissen.

Draco nannte sie ihm und der Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht.

"Für die? Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

"Was? Der Hüter ist genial und der Sucher hat noch die meisten Male den Schnatz gefangen.", beschwerte sich der Blonde.

"Vergiss es Malfoy, der andere Sucher ist doch um Längen besser.", hielt Harry dagegen und sie funkelten sich an.

Dann blinzelten sie und lachten schallend los. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Sie fanden wohl immer was, worüber sich streiten ließ.

"Typisch Potter."

"Pah, typisch Malfoy.", zankten sie weiter und grinsten sich an.

Über etwas harmloses wie Sport konnte man schließlich diskutieren - vor allem ohne den Zauberstab zu zücken und sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen zu belegen.

So diskutierten sie bis zum Beginn des Spiels angeregt über die Vorzüge ihrer favorisierten Mannschaft. Eine Diskussion, deren Hitzigkeit erste unterbrochen wurde, als beide Mannschaften das Spielfeld betraten und ihre Besen bestiegen.

---------------------------------------------

Fast zwei Stunden später brach Harry in triumphierendes Gejubel aus, als der Sucher seiner Lieblingsmannschaft den Schnatz fing und damit den Sieg holte.

Draco ließ grimmig seine Fahne verbrennen und grummelte.

"Nur 100 Punkte Vorsprung Potter, das ist keine Glanzleistung."

"Na und? Hauptsache sie haben gewonnen.", grinste er den Blonden an und Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich etwas an. "Okay. Aber ich werde nicht soweit gehen zu sagen, dass sie den besseren Sucher haben."

Harry musterte den grummelnden Blonden und lächelte.

Ob Malfoy ahnte, wie niedlich er aussah mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck?

Doch Draco bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was?", fragte er misstrauisch und mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Nichts, nichts.", grinste Harry nur und wollte sich abwenden um den anderen Zuschauern von der Tribüne zu folgen, doch Draco hielt ihn zurück und drehte ihn zu sich um.

"Was?", fragte er nocheinmal, doch Harry registrierte die Frage kaum.

Er konnte den warmen Atem des Blonden auf seinem Gesicht spüren, sie waren sich so nah... Unfreiwillig wanderten seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen. Ihm wurde heiß, angenehm heiß.

Draco bemerkte den seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und runzelte die Stirn erneut, als er den leichten Rotton auf Harrys Wangen bemerkte. Er setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu sagen, als Harry den Kopf hob und die grünen Augen ihn direkt ansahen.

Draco schluckte. Sein Blick flog zu Harrys leicht geöffneten Lippen. Oh, oh... Selbstbeherrschung, Selbstbeherrschung. Er war ein Malfoy. Er fand doch nicht einen Potter so anziehend, dass er seine Selbstbeherrschung aufgegeben hätte - niemals. Malfoys taten nie etwas unüberlegtes... Wie etwa Potter küssen...

Moment! Er küsste Potter?

Die warmen Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten bestätigten es noch mal. Er tat es tatsächlich. Wann hatte sich sein Hirn abgeschaltet? Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wer... Egal. Wen kümmerte es noch?

Harry erwiderte den Kuss. Und es fühlte sich toll an. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille um ihn näher zu ziehen und Harry bog den Kopf noch etwas zurück, damit er sich tiefer in den Kuss lehnen konnte. Stimmte ja, Harry war kleiner als er. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das.

Draco dominierte den Kuss. Seine Zunge drang fordernd in Harrys Mund vor und erkundete ihn, traf auf Harrys Zunge und rieb sie aneinander, was Harry erschauern ließ.

Draco zu küssen war definitiv eine Erfahrung. Er war ein wahrer Meister und ein ungestümes Kribbeln durchzog den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen. Jeder rationale Gedanke war abgeschaltet. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Draco.

Auf dessen Mund, seine talentierte Zunge. Den schlanken Körper, der sich an ihn presste.

Harry konnte kühn behaupten noch niemals so geküsst worden zu sein. Es war einfach Wahnsinn... Rau, männlich, leidenschaftlich. Genau das, was er bei jeder Frau vermisst hätte.

Als sie sich etwas atemlos voneinander trennten, herrschte einen kurzen Moment verlegenes Schweigen.

Harry brach es als erster.

"Wow!", war alles was er dazu sagen konnte. Selten war er so geküsst worden...

Draco murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was der Schwarzhaarige nicht verstand.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

Graue Augen blitzten ihn an. "Ich habe mich gefragt wo meine Selbstbeherrschung geblieben ist, Potter.", knurrte er. Auch der Blonde war etwas mitgenommen von der überraschenden Intensität des Kusses.

Harry lachte leise. Dann trat er wieder näher auf Draco zu.

"Denkst du nicht, wir sollten uns endlich beim Vornamen nennen, jetzt, wo wir unsere Zunge ziemlich tief im Mund des anderen hatten?", fragte er dann ein wenig schelmisch.

Draco dachte darüber nach. Kurz darauf zuckte er mit den Schultern, machte ein Gesicht, als ob ihn das alles nicht wirklich etwas anging und nickte zustimmend.

"In Ordnung,... Harry.", sagte er dann.

Ein Schauer rann den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen herab. Das erste Mal sprach Draco seinen Vornamen aus. Ohne Spott oder Häme.

"Freut mich...Draco.", erwiderte er dann und hauchte noch einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen des Blonden - was den überraschte, aber er sagte nichts.

Dann grinste er plötzlich. "Ich denke damit hat sich die Frage erledigt, ob wir uns ein weiteres Mal treffen oder nicht..."

Harry lächelte und nickte zustimmend. Dann wurde sein Blick ernst.

"Ich denke wirklich, dass das mit uns funktionieren könnte, Draco. Ich meine,... Ich mag dich inzwischen, was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass ich in jedem immer wieder nur das Gute sehe... "erklärte er.

Der ehemalige Slytherin nickte und stellte spontan eine Frage.

"Wie wär's, wenn du mich auf Malfoy Manor besuchen kommst? Zum Abendessen. Die Hauselfen kochen und ich kann dir das Anwesen zeigen, wenn du möchtest."

Harry war überrascht, aber sehr erfreut über diesen Vorschlag.

"Sicher, gerne. Eine Besichtigungstour durch das Malfoy-Anwesen, wer hätte das gedacht. Ich kann vor Hermine angeben - die interessiert sich nämlich für alte, historische Villen."

Draco lächelte. "Passt es dir morgen Abend gegen Sieben?"

"Klar, ich freu mich drauf."

Der Blonde zögerte. "Ja, ich mich auch.", sagte er dann.

Keiner von beiden hatte jedoch das Blitzlicht bemerkt, als Sie nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung apparierten...

TBC

* * *

A/N: Eure Meinung bitte! -hehe- Naja, ich bin schon ganz zappelig... 


	4. Third Step Coming Closer

**Warnungen:** lime; lemon

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry; Blaise/Ron

**Kommentar:** Der 4. Teil - Danke für all die lieben Kommentare und das Lob zu KoaS! Es freut mich, dass ihr KoaS so mögt. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

Third Step - Coming closer

Der nächste Morgen brachte Harry einen weiteren Heuler von Ron. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht so recht, dass es sich um einen handelte, weil er mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei dem wundervollen Kuss mit Draco war.

So konnte Rons wütende, magisch verstärkte Stimme ungehindert durch seine Wohnung hallen:

"WAS ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT! UND WAS MACHST DU MIT MALFOY AUF DER TITELSEITE DES TAGESPROPHETEN?

..."

Ron schimpfte noch weiter, aber nach 'Tagespropheten' hatte Harry bereits aufgehört seinem Freund weiter zuzuhören. Stattdessen griff er eilig nach der Zeitung und kippte dabei beinahe seine Tasse mit heißem Tee um.

Fluchend faltete er die Zeitung auseinander und schon wusste er, was Ron so aufregte. Was wohl sicher jeder Zauberer des Landes sehen konnte. Wo war nur der verdammte Fotograf hergekommen?

Das Bild zeigte immer wieder die Szene wie Draco und er sich gestern geküsst hatten. Wie sie näher aufeinander zutraten um dann auch noch den letzten Schritt zu überwinden...

Was wohl Draco davon hielt? Das würde er sicher am heutigen Abend erfahren.

Die Schlagzeilen waren... Entsetzt starrte er die Zeitung an.

'Der Held der Zaubererwelt schwul!'

'Zukünftiger Minister knutscht mit Harry Potter'

'Die geheime Beziehung der Erzrivalen gelüftet'

...und es ging noch weiter. Mann oh Mann! Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Unfreiwillig hatte er mal wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen. Und auf Draco hatte er sie auch gelenkt - hoffentlich war der Blonde nicht sauer.

Seufzend stellte er seine Tasse auf das Bild und ließ mit einem Accio ein Pergament herbeischweben. Er musste sofort Ron schreiben, vielleicht auch Hermine.

Wunderbar. Scheinbar war es ihm nicht mal möglich eine Beziehung anzufangen ohne das irgendwer davon etwas mitbekam. Dabei wollte er doch eigentlich nur wie jeder normale Mensch jemanden kennen lernen und mit demjenigen zusammensein. Sich verlieben.

Warum ging das nie ohne das es alle wussten und ihren Kommentar dazu abgaben?

---------------------------------------------------

Draco wusste nicht, ob er verärgert oder amüsiert über die Schlagzeilen sein sollte, die die Zeitungen zierten.

Er konnte sich allerdings vorstellen, dass es Harry nicht besonders gefiel. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schließlich gesagt er hasse den Ruhm und diese Aufmerksamkeit.

Für ihn selber war es im Moment - jetzt wo die Wahlen anstanden - sicher eine gute Werbung, aber trotzdem behagte es ihm nicht.

Er war gerade dabei eine Beziehung anzufangen. Die erste vielversprechende, mochte man hinzufügen. Und er wollte nicht, dass sein Privatleben derart breitgetreten wurde.

Wenn er diesen verdammten Fotografen fand, würde der ihn kennen lernen!

--------------------------------------------------

Dann, am Abend, überprüfte Draco ein letztes Mal sein Äußeres.

Schwarze Hose, passende Schuhe und ein dunkelgrünes Seidenhemd komplettierten sein Erscheinungsbild.

Sein schulterlanges, blondes Haar hatte er zu eine Zopf zurückgebunden. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel und einem zufriedenen Murmeln apparierte er hinunter in den Speisesaal.

Ja Saal, in diesem Anwesen war nichts klein. Aber er hatte den Hauselfen aufgetragen an einem Ende des langen Tisches zu decken, an sich gegenüberliegenden Plätzen.

Er wollte Harry näher kennen lernen und nicht durch einen Tisch von ihm getrennt sitzen, so wie es seine Eltern gehandhabt hatten.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Kuss und er fragte sich, ob sie ihn heute wiederholen würden.

Harry zu küssen war Überraschung pur gewesen. Keine Schüchternheit, wie er es erwartet hatte. Und Leidenschaft, wie Zärtlichkeit gleichermaßen. Interessante, aufregende Mischung. Und das Bedürfnis noch mehr von dieser Seite Harrys kennen zu lernen war überraschend stark.

Harry hatte nach der Arbeit keine Zeit gehabt sich umzuziehen und erschien deshalb in Jeans und Hemd am Malfoy-Anwesen.

Beeindruckt sah er sich um. Schließlich war er noch nie hier gewesen und hatte bisher nur Bilder von der Villa gesehen.

Soweit er wusste zählte Malfoy Manor zu den ältesten magischen Häusern der gesamten Zaubererschaft und er fragte sich, wie viele Zauber wohl auf dem riesigen Anwesen lagen.

Während er sich umsah, trat er die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Nun, es war wohl eher ein Tor... Aus altem, dunklen Holz und sicherlich mit keinem Fluch zu zersprengen.

Dann tippte er mit dem Zauberstab eine riesige Glocke an, die neben dem Tor befestigt war und kaum hatte er das getan öffneten sich die riesigen Türflügel.

Langsam betrat er die Eingangshalle und staunte einmal mehr. Überall Steinskulpturen und Bilder, die zweifellos die ehemaligen Besitzer des Anwesen zeigten.

Eine leise, quiekende Stimme ließ ihn nach unten blicken.

"Willkommen Mister Potter, Sir. Ich hole Master Malfoy. Bitte warten sie hier, Mister Potter, Sir.", erklärte die kleine Hauselfe sich verbeugend und verschwand gleich darauf mit einem lauten Plopp.

Harry nutzte die Zeit um sich weiter umzusehen. Die meisten der Portraits hatten das gleiche blonde Haar wie Draco und viele hatten entweder graue oder hellblaue Augen. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend.

Kurz darauf erklang ein leises Geräusch und er drehte sich um. Draco war appariert.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

Der Blonde sah einfach umwerfend aus. Der Zopf stand ihm perfekt und Hemd und Hose waren einfach wunderbar an Draco anzusehen. Hätte er zu Schulzeiten gewusst, dass er mehr an Männern interessiert war, wäre er wohl trotz Abneigung dem Malfoy verfallen.

Prompt kam er sich furchtbar gewöhnlich vor - als könnte er jemals mit Malfoys Klasse und Stil mithalten... Warum nur hatte Draco ihn wiedersehen wollen?

Ohne etwas von Harrys Gedankengängen mitzubekommen trat Draco näher auf diesen zu und lächelte freundlich. Er freute sich ihn wieder zu sehen.

"Da bist du ja.", begrüßte er ihn und Harry nickte.

"Da bin ich. Und jetzt verrate mir mal, wie du allein in diesem riesigen Anwesen leben kannst. Verläuft man sich hier drin denn gar nicht?"

Draco lachte und grinste.

"Es ist einsam. Außer mir leben ja nur die Hauselfen hier. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran."

Der Schwarzhaarige musterte ihn skeptisch.

"Wirklich?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich kenne es ja nur so - also fehlt mir im Grunde nichts."

"Hm." Dann fielen Harry die Schlagzeilen wieder ein und er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Du hast sicher die Zeitungen gesehen, oder? Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte er sich, weil er das Gefühl hatte es sei seine Schuld, ganz einfach, weil er Harry Potter war.

"Warum? Ist doch nicht deine Schuld - es sei denn, du hast den Fotografen herbestellt.", antwortete Draco verblüfft.

"Nein, natürlich nicht.", war die schnelle Erwiderung.

Einen kurzen Augenblick war es still, bevor Draco wieder etwas sagte.

"Komm, das Essen wartet auf uns. Die Hauselfen haben ihr Bestes gegeben.", meinte er und ging dann voran durch die Gänge.

Harry folgte ihm und sah sich weiter um. Er hatte ein klein wenig das Gefühl in einem Museum zu sein und er fragte sich immer noch, wie Draco hier bloß alleine leben konnte.

Nach endlosen Abzweigungen erreichten sie das Esszimmer, oder eher, den Speisesaal.

Der Tisch war mindestens 10 Meter lang, doch zu seiner Erleichterung war nur an einem Tischende gedeckt. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er geglaubt sie würden wie im Mittelalter jeder an einem Ende des Tisches sitzen ohne sich unterhalten zu können.

"Was für ein Tisch...", rutschte es ihm heraus und Draco musste schon wieder lachen.

"Furchtbar, oder? Meine Eltern waren da auch ziemlich altmodisch. Sie an einem Ende, ich am anderen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Verrückt."

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche. Arbeit, Hobbys, Politik - einfach über alles. Harry erzählte auch von Rons 'netter' Reaktion über ihre Treffen und den Heulern, was Draco erneut zum Lachen brachte.

Wirklich, der Schwarzhaarige schaffte es ihn ständig zum Lachen zu bringen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass das jemals jemand zuvor geschafft hatte.

Und dann Harrys Aussehen. Vermutlich war er sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber die einfache Jeans und das schwarze Hemd in Verbindung mit seinen Augen und dem struppigen Haar waren unglaublich anziehend.

Draco merkte, wie seine Gedanken zu ihrem Kuss zurückwanderten. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass sie heute noch mehr tun würden als sich zu unterhalten.

Außerdem waren sie schon lange mit Essen fertig.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir meine privaten Zimmer zeige?"

Harry nickte zustimmend. "Sicher."

Aber insgeheim fragte er sich, ob damit nur das Schlafzimmer gemeint war oder mehr. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt schon mit Draco schlafen wollte. Und er hoffte sehr, dass die Einladung des Blonden nicht darauf abzielte ihn ins Bett zu bekommen.

Draco hatte allerdings nicht aus derlei Gründen gefragt, sondern, weil der Teil des Hauses in dem er überwiegend lebte, wesentlich gemütlicher war als der Rest des Anwesens.

Zu seinen privaten Räumen gehörte nicht nur das Schlafzimmer, sondern auch eine Bibliothek und ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer, sowie sein Arbeitszimmer.

Er führte Harry ins Wohnzimmer und sie machten es sich auf einer großen, gemütlichen Couch bequem.

Insgeheim war Harry erleichtert, dass Draco keine Hintergedanken gehabt hatte. Das was er sich für die Zukunft ihrer Treffen ausmalte hatte überwiegend etwas mit Gefühlen und weniger mit Sex zu tun, obwohl er auch schon daran gedacht hatte.

Der Blonde hatte ihm erklärt, dass er diesen Teil des Hauses schon immer bewohnte und das er sich selten woanders aufhielt. Zwar gab es noch eine weitere Bibliothek, aber die hatte seinem Vater gehört und beherbergte hauptsächlich schwarzmagische Lektüre - nichts, was ihn interessierte.

Die anderen Räume hatten seinen Eltern gehört und es gab viele Gästezimmer. Dazu kamen noch einige geheime Zimmer, die nur Malfoys betreten konnten und natürlich das Kerkergewölbe. Dieses wurde erst seit wenigen Jahren nicht mehr genutzt, da seine Eltern häufig Gefangene nach Malfoy Manor gebracht hatten.

Harry staunte darüber nicht schlecht. Und aus jedem Wort Dracos konnte man schließen, dass er seine Eltern verachtete, dass er Voldemort verachtet hatte und das er niemals wahres Interesse an der dunklen Seite gehabt hatte.

"Ich dachte echt, du wärest einer der Anhänger Voldemorts, als wir noch zur Schule gingen.", sagte er und erntete hochgezogene Augenbrauen.

"Na ja,", er zuckte mit den Schultern, "ich habe wirklich geglaubt dein Ziel wäre es so schnell wie möglich Mitglied seiner Schergentruppe zu werden.", fügte der Schwarzhaarige noch hinzu.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Als ich jünger war vielleicht - mein Vater hat mich total verblendet. Aber sobald ich wusste, was wirklich vorging, hab ich meine Eltern nur noch gehasst."

Harry nickte. "Dann dürftest du ja froh über ihren momentanen Aufenthaltsort sein."

Draco lächelte leicht. "Kann man so sagen, ja."

Einen Augenblick herrschte angenehmes Schweigen und beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Dann stellte Harry eine Frage, die ihn nun schon länger beschäftigte.

"Glaubst du, alles wäre anders gewesen zwischen uns, wenn ich damals deine Hand nicht ausgeschlagen hätte?"

Draco war überrascht und dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

"Vielleicht. Das mag seltsam klingen, aber du warst die erste Person, mit der ich mich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt je anfreunden wollte und dann hast du abgelehnt."

Er grinste. "Das hat mir zugesetzt - als reiches, verwöhntes Balg kann man so was nicht so leicht wegstecken."

"Ach deshalb hast du mich von da an immer so von oben herab behandelt und meine Freunde auch.", stellte Harry fest und Draco bejahte dies.

"So ungefähr."

Harry lächelte nur, irgendwie konnte er Draco jetzt besser verstehen.

Draco gefiel dieses Lächeln, weil es so viel Verständnis ausdrückte und außerdem zeigte, was für ein netter Mensch Harry war.

Beinahe unbewusst rutschte er etwas näher an Harry heran und strich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte seinen Blick und Draco ließ seine Hand in Harrys Nacken wandern, um ihn näher zu ziehen.

Harrys Augenlider flatterten, dann schloss er seine Augen ganz und Draco legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Kaum das sie sich so berührten schoss ein elektrisierendes Gefühl durch ihre Körper und Draco rutschte noch näher, während Harry seine Arme um den Hals des Blonden schlang um ihn an sich zu ziehen.

Beide hatten sich nach dieser Berührung gesehnt und als Dracos Zunge vorsichtig über Harrys Unterlippe strich, öffnete er sofort den Mund für einen intensiven, leidenschaftlichen Zungekuss.

Draco genoss die Laute des Wohlgefallens, die Harry machte, während er dessen Mund erforschte. Er lächelte kurz in den Kuss und küsste dann gierig wieder die weichen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Hände streichelten Harrys Arme, während dieser seinen Nacken kraulte. Es war berauschend.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich etwas außer Atem wieder und Harry blickte Draco mit eindeutig verschleiertem Blick an.

"Ich bin dir schon völlig verfallen, Draco.", gab er dann zu, was den Blonden zum Lächeln brachte.

"Ach ja? Gut so.", dann presste er seinen Mund wieder auf Harrys und das Spiel begann von neuem.

----------------------------------------------------

Ein paar Stunden später brach Harry auf.

Sie hatten noch ziemlich lange auf der Couch gesessen und sich geküsst. Danach hatten sie sich noch etwas unterhalten und Wein getrunken.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nun mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass sie gut zusammen passten. Draco war nett, hatte Humor, sah - natürlich - gut aus und er war ein Meister im Küssen.

Beim Küssen hatte der ehemalige Gryffindor bisher noch nie so unterschiedliche, positive Gefühle gehabt, wie mit dem Blonden.

Draco begleitete Harry bis in die Eingangshalle und trat mit ihm nach draußen um sich zu verabschieden.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren vorherigen Verabredungen zog er Harry diesmal an sich und küsste ihn sanft zum Abschied. Harry schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Blonden und erwiderte die Berührung ebenso sanft, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten.

Sie beide lächelten.

Dann sah Draco den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem bedauernden Blick an.

"Ich bin ab morgen ein paar Tage geschäftlich unterwegs. Ich schicke dir eine Eule, wenn ich zurück bin, damit wir uns sehen können, in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte.

"Stimmt ja, du hast ja immer noch einen Wahlkampf auszutragen."

"Ja genau. Was ist, bekomme ich deine Stimme?", wollte er dann grinsend wissen.

Harry lachte.

"Das werde ich mir noch überlegen. Mal sehen wie du mich überzeugen kannst."

Auch Draco lachte. "Gut, mir wird schon was einfallen."

Daraufhin küsste Harry ihn nocheinmal kurz auf die Lippen und murmelte ein "Bis dann.", bevor er apparierte.

Draco trat zurück ins Haus und lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Tür. Es war ihnen eindeutig schwer gefallen sich heute zu trennen.

Er atmete tief durch.

"Was machst du nur mit mir Harry Potter?"

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Ihr könnt euch denken, was ich jetzt von euch will, oder? Wie war´s? Kommis bitte! -gg- 


	5. Fourth Step Getting Touched

**Kommentar:** Es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, aber hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich war etwas im Stress, wegen ein paar Präsentationen, die ich halten musste. Jetzt liegt das erst mal hinter mir und ich hoffe, ich kann das nächste Kapitel wieder schneller abliefern.

Vielen lieben Dank noch mal an alle, die mir Kommentare geschrieben haben! Ich freue mich über das Lob und das viele meinen Schreibstil so toll finden, gefällt mir besonders! Also noch mal: Vielen Dank!

Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

**4. Kapitel**

**Fourth Step - Getting touched**

Wie viel ihm Draco inzwischen schon bedeutete und das nach so wenigen Treffen, wurde Harry schnell klar, als Draco unterwegs war, sodass sie sich nicht sehen konnten.

Er erwischte sich ständig dabei wie er an den Blonden dachte oder sich an ihre Küsse zurückerinnerte.

Dennoch widerstand er der Versuchung Draco zu schreiben. Er war sich nicht völlig sicher, ob Draco genauso empfand wie er und deshalb wollte er vermeiden zu aufdringlich zu werden.

Zur Ablenkung und auch, weil sie sich schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatten, traf er sich mit Ron in der Winkelgasse. Sie bummelten etwas durch die Geschäfte und Harry erzählte dem Rothaarigen bei einer riesigen Portion Eis von Draco.

Zuerst schien sein bester Freund nicht sehr begeistert, dass Harry geradezu von einem Malfoy schwärmte, aber nach einer Weile merkte er, wie ernst es Harry war.

"Du magst ihn wirklich, oder?", fragte er deshalb.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ja, er ist viel netter als wir immer dachten und er hat Humor."

"Heißt das, du bist in einen Malfoy verschossen?", wollte der Rothaarige wissen und beugte sich leicht vor.

Unruhig rutschte der Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Stuhl herum.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob man das schon verliebt nennen kann, aber ich denke, ich bin auf dem besten Weg dahin.", erklärte er dann und hoffte Ron würde keinen Ausraster bekommen.

Und es kam auch keiner. Ron nickte lediglich und seufzte.

"Eine Beziehung... Hätte ich auch gerne..."

Fragend musterte er den Rothaarigen. "Wie meinst du das?"

Jetzt war es an Ron mit den Schultern zu zucken.

"Naja, du weißt schon. Ginny hat diesen Creevy. Hermine trifft sich mit Krum und du hast wie es aussieht Malfoy. Ich hätte halt auch gerne jemanden...", murmelte er und hatte leicht rote Wangen.

"Kann ich verstehen.", erwiderte Harry. "Du triffst bestimmt bald auf jemanden, der dir gefällt.", versuchte er Ron Mut zu machen, doch der sah ihn zweifelnd an.

"Ach ja? Und wie? Ich bin nicht der Held der Zaubererschaft und ich sehe auch nicht besonders aus. Wer sollte sich deiner Meinung nach ernsthaft für mich interessieren?", war die verdrießliche Antwort.

Harry musterte seinen Freund einen Moment.

Er fand eigentlich nicht, dass Ron schlecht aussah. Er war groß und schlank aber längst nicht mehr so schlaksig wie früher, sondern eher muskulös. Das Problem war nur Rons Selbstbewusstsein. Er hielt nicht besonders viel auf sich selbst und neigte dazu sich neben ihm in den Schatten zu stellen, obwohl er das überhaupt nicht nötig hatte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Draco wusste doch gar nicht, wer ich bin und außerdem hätte es ihn wohl eher abgeschreckt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er sich mit Harry Potter treffen soll. Versuch es doch auch mal mit einem Blinddate.", schlug er vor.

"Nein, das ist nichts für mich.", wiegelte Ron ab und seufzte erneut.

Harry schwieg einen Moment.

"Suchst du eigentlich nach Mann oder Frau?", fragte er dann, woraufhin Ron breit grinste.

"Von Frauen habe ich die Nase voll, Kumpel. Ich orientiere mich im Moment eher in Richtung Mann. Nicht so zimperlich und zickig.", erklärte er.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen aus.

"Lass das bloß nicht Hermine hören, aber im Prinzip stimme ich dir zu."

Dann brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus und widmeten sich kopfschüttelnd wieder ihrem Eis.

-------------------------------------------------

Am darauf folgenden Tag brachte eine edle, schwarze Eule Harry einen Brief von Draco.

Neugierig faltete er das Pergament auseinander, nachdem er die Eule mit einem Eulenkeks und einem kurzen Tätscheln belohnt hatte.

Überrascht starrte er das Pergament an. In ordentlicher geschwungener Schrift stand nur ein einziger Satz darauf.

'Komm sofort zu meinem Anwesen, wenn du den Brief erhalten hast.'

Unterschrieben war mit den Initialien D. L. M.

Verblüfft starrte Harry auf das Papier.

Ein Malfoy 'befahl' einen zu sich, er bat nicht, wie es schien. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Aber was mochte so dringend sein, dass Draco nur diese dürftige Nachricht verfasste?

Nachdenklich griff er nach seinem Umhang und Zauberstab.

Er würde es gleich herausfinden. Mit einem leisen Plopp apparierte er.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Draco war vor zwei Stunden von seiner Geschäftsreise, wenn man das denn so nennen konnte - tatsächlich hatte er ja nur Werbung gemacht und einige Hände geschüttelt - zurückgekehrt und hatte sich gestattet einem Verlangen nachzugeben, das seit seiner Abreise in ihm loderte.

Er musste Harry sehen.

Schlimm genug, dass er bei den offiziellen Gesprächen und Geschäftsessen hin und wieder wegen dem Schwarzhaarigen abgelenkt gewesen war. Wie war es nur möglich, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter es geschafft hatte sich eine ständige Präsenz in seinen Gedanken zu verschaffen?

Harry Potter, bei Merlins Bart!

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern zuvor schon einmal solch einen intensiven Drang verspürt zu haben jemanden wieder zu sehen. Bei Merlin, sie hatten sich erst vor zwei Wochen richtig kennen gelernt, oder waren vielmehr immer noch dabei mehr übereinander zu erfahren.

Ein Quieken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Mr. Potter ist eingetroffen, Master Malfoy, Sir.", piepste eine seiner Hauselfen.

"Gut, bring ihn in meine privaten Räumlichkeiten.", befahl er und die Elfe verschwand mit einem lauten Plopp und einem "Jawohl, Master Malfoy.".

Kopfschüttelnd rieb er sich über die Augen. Eigentlich war er viel zu müde, da er die letzten Tage nur wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte, aber er musste Harry einfach sehen. Ihn Küssen, Umarmen... Was für seltsame Gedanken, jedenfalls für ihn.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich seine Tür und die Hauselfe ließ Harry in sein Zimmer.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Draco konnte sich gerade noch solange zurückhalten, bis die Elfe die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Harry und riss ihn geradezu an sich, als er seine Lippen gierig, ja fast ausgehungert, auf die des Schwarzhaarigen presste.

Harry gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und war zunächst überrumpelt, doch dann entspannte er sich und erwiderte den rauen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit gleicher verzehrender Intensität.

Ungestüm fanden sich ihre ausgehungerten Münder wieder und wieder. Harrys Arme schlangen sich um Dracos Hals und ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander.

Unruhig fuhren die Hände des Blonden über Harrys Körper und fanden schließlich einen Weg unter dessen Hemd. Begeistert streichelte er die festen Bauchmuskeln des Schwarzhaarigen und die warme, weiche Haut.

Harry gefiel es die kühlen Hände des Blonden so zu spüren, sodass er sich unwillkürlich den Berührungen entgegen drängte.

"Draco...", brachte er beinahe stöhnend zwischen ihren atemlosen Küssen hervor und bemerkte erregt wie sich eine von Dracos Händen seiner Brustwarze zuwandte, die steil aufgerichtet bereits nach Zuwendung gierte.

Draco rieb sie zwischen seinen Fingern und brachte ein weiteres Stöhnen über Harrys, vom Küssen geschwollene, Lippen. Verlangend drängte er ein Bein zwischen Dracos und konnte so dessen steinharte Erregung an seinem Oberschenkel spüren.

So wie Draco sicher seine eigene spürte.

Himmel, er fühlte sich, als müsse er gleich kommen und das alles nur wegen einem Kuss und ein paar Berührungen von Draco Malfoy.

Draco drängte sich noch näher an den Schwarzhaarigen und drückte ihn auf die weiche Ledercouch hinter ihm. Er unterbrach nicht einmal den Kuss, als er sich über Harry kniete.

Und der ließ sich alles willig gefallen, sehnte er sich doch auch nach diesen Berührungen.

Allerdings fragte er sich doch, wie weit das noch führen würde.

Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es gut war, was sie hier taten. Zwar waren sie beide erwachsene und auf diesem Gebiet sicher nicht unerfahrene Männer, aber was war, wenn Draco nicht mehr als das wollte?

"Draco...?", fragte er zwischen den Küssen und versuchte den Blonden von sich zu drücken.

"Denkst du, dass das gut ist, was wir hier tun?"

Schließlich hielt Draco inne. Die grauen Augen sahen ihn an, Verlangen sprach deutlich daraus. "Warum nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ist das denn alles, was du willst?", fragte Harry nach, woraufhin Draco ihn entgeistert ansah.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte deutlich gemacht, dass ich keine Affäre suche, sondern etwas Ernsthaftes.", erwiderte der Blonde und klang beinahe gekränkt.

Sofort tat Harry leid, was er gesagt hatte. Er setzte an etwas zu sagen, aber Draco sprach weiter, richtete sich dabei wieder auf. "Damit dir das klar ist. Meine Gedanken drehen sich praktisch nur noch um dich und auf der Geschäftsreise war ich deshalb ständig abgelenkt. Was ist so schlimm daran, sich so näher zu kommen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste sofort, dass Draco verärgert war und es tat ihm nun wirklich leid.

"Entschuldige. Ich kann nur einfach nicht glauben, dass du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst, Draco."

Jetzt wurden die silbergrauen Augen sanft.

"Dummkopf. Du hast wohl tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wie faszinierend und interessant du bist."

"Wie meinst du das?"

Draco grinste. "Nicht nur dein Aussehen, obwohl du allein dadurch schon einige Pluspunkte bekommst, aber du bringst mich auch immer zum Lachen und deine Gesellschaft ist mir sehr angenehm. Eigentlich bin ich nicht gerne in Gesellschaft. Oder die Menschen langweilen mich schnell. Bei dir ist das anders und deshalb habe ich es kaum ausgehalten dich wiederzusehen."

Harry wusste, er hatte garantiert einen ungläubigen und dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck, aber solche Worte aus Dracos Mund zu hören, war einfach unglaublich.

Draco konnte sich denken, woran er dachte und küsste kurz die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, wenn ausgerechnet ich so etwas sage, aber es ist nun mal so. Gewöhn dich besser daran."

Jetzt grinste auch Harry wieder.

"Das klang schon eher nach einem Malfoy - dein Brief übrigens auch.", bemerkte er schelmisch. "Es klang ein wenig, als würdest du eine Hauselfe zu dir befehlen."

Verblüfft starrte Draco ihn an. Harry lächelte darüber und drückte seine Lippen flüchtig auf Dracos, dann strich er ihm eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Keine Sorge, ich mag das irgendwie an dir.", gab er dann zu und überraschte Draco damit.

Sie küssten sich sanft und als sie sich lösten griff Draco seine Nachricht wieder auf.

"Ich war müde und gestresst - trotzdem wollte ich dich sehen. Nächstes Mal schreibe ich was Netteres hin."

"Musst du nicht, ich weiß inzwischen, dass du es nicht so meinst, wenn du etwas kurzangebunden bist."

"Hmmm. Die Stimmung ist ruiniert.", brummelte der Blonde.

"Findest du? Ich weiß nicht, seit du das gesagt hast...gerade, ich fühle mich dir viel näher. Ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige von uns beiden, der so denkt. Es ist ja schon etwas seltsam, dass sich unsere Beziehung so schnell und gut entwickelt..."

Draco sah ihn beinahe liebevoll an.

"Stimmt, es ist seltsam, dass ausgerechnet zwischen Hogwarts ärgsten Rivalen alles so gut läuft. Aber mir gefällt es."

"Mir auch. Und ich will ständig bei dir sein, Draco.", murmelte Harry leise.

Draco sah in grüne Augen und streichelte Harrys Wange.

Warum nur fand dieser Mann - ausgerechnet - ständig einen Weg zu ihm durchzudringen? Niemand konnte das. Zuweilen nicht einmal Blaise. Zwar brachte er Draco hin und wieder zum Lachen, aber mit Harry war es anders.

"Meinst du...", fing er nachdenklich an und Harry blickte fragend in seine Augen.

"Was denn?"

"Meinst du, du kannst heute hier bleiben? Über Nacht? Ich habe mich so daran gewöhnt, dich zu sehen und... Du kannst auch in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Bei diesen Worten Dracos waren sämtliche Gefühle Harrys in Aufruhr.

"Gerne. Und ich schlafe auch gerne in deinem Bett, wenn ich schon mal hier bin.", gab er Antwort und Draco schenkte ihm erneut eines dieser Lächeln, die sicher selten waren und jedes Mal dafür sorgten, dass seine Knie weich wurden.

"Das freut mich. Ich bin wirklich müde. Hatte nicht viel Schlaf während der Geschäftsreise.", murmelte Draco erfreut.

Harry lächelte nur.

Als sie später nebeneinander in Dracos bequemem, breiten Bett lagen, konnte Harry nicht wiederstehen Dracos vollkommen unbehaarte Brust zu streicheln. Er legte den Kopf auf die Schulter des Blonden und genoss, dass dieser über seinen Rücken strich.

Es war angenehm so beieinander zu liegen und sie schienen sich tatsächlich sehr nah zu sein, obwohl sie noch nicht sehr lange zusammen waren.

Bald waren beide zufrieden und entspannter als sonst eingeschlafen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco erwachte am folgenden Morgen für seine Verhältnisse recht spät und bemerkte schlaftrunken, dass irgendetwas anders war. Blinzelnd sah er sich um und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als er auf die Uhr blickte und erkannte, wie spät es schon war.

Er schlief sonst nie so lange.

Dann fiel ihm endlich auf, was so anders war. Er war nicht allein im Bett.

Stimmte ja, er hatte Harry gebeten bei ihm zu bleiben.

So lag ein warmer Körper neben ihm und Harrys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter, sodass ihn die rabenschwarzen Haare am Hals kitzelten. Harrys linker Arm ruhte auf seinem Bauch und er schien noch zu schlafen, denn er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Wie angenehm das war...

So wach zu werden, nicht allein zu sein. Und offensichtlich hatte er auch besser geschlafen als sonst. Es gelang ihm selten, länger als fünf Stunden am Stück zu schlafen.

Er wachte sonst nie neben jemandem auf. Seine Bekanntschaften kamen gar nicht erst in sein Schlafzimmer oder überhaupt zu ihm nach Hause und er blieb nie irgendwo über Nacht.

Es war jedenfalls eindeutig befriedigender, wenn man nicht alleine im Bett lag, stellte er fest und lächelte vor sich hin. Ja, daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.

Nachdenklich strich er durch Harrys Haar und fragte sich, ob der Schwarzhaarige das ebenso empfand. Irgendwie hoffte er darauf.

Er mochte Harry wirklich. Und es war ihm zum ersten Mal ernst, auch wenn er immer noch daran zu knabbern hatte, dass ausgerechnet _der_ Harry Potter dabei war sein Leben zu verändern - vielleicht sogar einen Teil von ihm selbst.

Er erkannte sich manchmal kaum wieder. Wo war das gemeine Aas aus Hogwarts? Er war zwar inzwischen anders, aber so offen und nett nun auch wieder nicht. Blaise hätte das jedem bestätigt. Bei Harry jedoch...

Ob dieser Mann wohl auf alle diese Wirkung hatte?

Ein leises Grummeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn zu Harry schauen.

Der regte sich nun leicht und blinzelte dann.

Draco grinste, da die schwarzen Haare noch unordentlicher als sonst in alle Richtungen abstanden.

Harry murmelte etwas und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Als er sie gefunden und aufgesetzt hatte konnte er auch das grinsende Gesicht Dracos deutlich erkennen.

"Was?", fragte er verschlafen und rieb sich kurz über die Augen.

Das Grinsen des Blonden wurde breiter.

"Wusstest du, dass deine Haare nach acht Stunden Schlaf noch schlimmer aussehen als sonst?"

Harry seufzte und ließ sich wieder neben Draco ins Bett fallen.

"Jaaaaa...", murrte er gedehnt.

Draco lachte. Der Anblick gefiel ihm.

Er setzte sich auf und beugte sich über Harry um ihn anzusehen.

"Und? Gut geschlafen?"

"Hmmm, wie ein Baby.", erwiderte Harry und lächelte.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich die Hauselfen bitte uns das Frühstück auf´s Zimmer zu bringen?", fragte der Blonde.

"Gute Idee.", stimmte er zu und zog Draco zu sich nach unten um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

"Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Draco genoss die kurze Berührung und schnippte einmal kurz mit den Fingern.

Sofort erschein eine Hauselfe neben dem Bett und verbeugte sich unterwürfig.

"Master?"

"Wir möchten das Frühstück auf´s Zimmer.", sagte Draco einfach und die Elfe knickste.

"Natürlich Master Malfoy, Sir. Zweimal das, was sie sonst essen, Sir?"

"Genau und schnell wenn´s geht.", antwortete Draco und die Hauselfe verschwand mit einer weiteren Verbeugung.

Harry grinste. "Wenn Hermine wüsste, dass ich mir von einer Hauselfe das Frühstück ans Bett bringen lasse, würde sie mich verfluchen und stundenlang über die Hauselfenrechte aufklären."

"Granger ist echt schräg drauf."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "So ist sie nun mal. Man gewöhnt sich dran."

Da kam Draco eine Idee. Er grinste.

"Was hältst du davon Granger und Weasly zum Essen einzuladen. Hier zu mir. Zabini könnte auch kommen."

Harry starrte ihn an. "Du willst die beiden einladen?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Ja.", erwiderte der Blonde nur und strahlte ihn an. Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Draco Ron und Hermine nur ärgern wollte und runzelte die Stirn.

"Was hast du vor?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

Empört sah der ehemalige Slytherin ihn an. "Gar nichts. Was denkst du von mir? Ich will nur deine Freunde zum Essen einladen. Wir müssen doch ohnehin miteinander auskommen."

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, erschienen zwei Hauselfen im Zimmer und brachten ihr Frühstück.

Eine unglaubliche Vielfalt an Nahrungsmitteln. Es gab frisches Obst, verschiedene Sorten Brot. Tee und Saft... Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

"Frühstückst du immer so?", wollte er neugierig wissen und Draco nickte. "Ja, wieso?"

"Lecker! Ich glaube, ich werde bei dir einziehen müssen nur um jeden Tag so ein Frühstück zu bekommen.", schwärmte der Schwarzhaarige begeistert.

Erstaunt blickte Draco ihn an. "Was isst du denn sonst, wenn dich das hier so umhaut?"

"Ach, Toast und Müsli oder Cornflakes. Nichts Aufwendiges."

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und dann aßen sie erst einmal in angenehmen Schweigen.

TBC

A/N: Um Feedback wird gebeten -ggg -


	6. Fifth Step Dinner with Friends

**Kommentar:** Weiter gehts! Ich habe mich beeilt und da ich jetzt endlich Ferien hab, denke ich, dass ich gut voran komme und genug Zeit zum schreiben finde.

Ich freue mich, dass so viele diese Story lesen - hat mich ehrlich etwas überrascht...

Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**5. Kapitel**

Zwar hatte Draco seine Drohung Harrys Freunde einzuladen nicht sofort wahr gemacht, aber nach ein paar Wochen fand auch Harry keine Einwände mehr, sodass der Blonde Ron, Hermine und Blaise eine Einladung zum Abendessen schickte.

Harry wartete gespannt auf die Reaktionen seiner beiden besten Freunde und außerdem war er neugierig Blaise kennen zu lernen. Draco hatte ihm erzählt, dass Blaise ein Playboy war und ebenfalls schwul.

Doch das hatte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht wirklich überrascht, denn er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Blaise zu Schulzeiten umschwärmt gewesen war. Na ja, Draco wäre sicher nicht mit ihm befreundet, wenn er unsympathisch wäre. Kurz erinnerte er sich an Crabbe und Goyle, aber richtig zweifeln ließ ihn das nicht.

Laut Draco hatte Blaise Humor und war - selbst wenn man es ihm nicht zutraute - ziemlich intelligent. Also kein Vergleich mit Crabbe und Goyle.

Er musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass ihn die Vorstellung eines Aufeinandertreffens von seinen Freunden und Draco und auch noch Blaise, ein wenig nervös werden ließ.

Draco hingegen schien sich einfach nur zu amüsieren und sich regelrecht auf das Treffen zu freuen.

* * *

Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine schickten ihre Zusage und auch Blaise wollte kommen.

Die drei waren für halb acht eingeladen und Harry erschien schon etwas früher, damit er noch Zeit mit Draco verbringen konnte. In letzter Zeit lebte er sowieso schon eher im Malfoy Anwesen, als zuhause. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Er genoss jede Minute, die er mit Draco verbringen konnte und mittlerweile hatte er sich sogar schon an die großen unzähligen Räume Malfoy Manors gewöhnt.

...ja, er fühlte sich beinahe heimisch.

"Und, immer noch nervös?", neckte Draco Harry, während sie auf die Gäste warteten.

Harry warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Nicht wirklich. Schließlich haben sie zugesagt ohne eine Bemerkung zu machen - nicht mal Ron hat was gesagt. Warum sollte ich mir da noch Sorgen machen?"

Draco lächelte und küsste kurz die weichen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Schade, ich dachte, ich könnte dich noch etwas ärgern."

Harry grinste und seine Augen funkelten.

"So?"

"Hmmm,...", murmelte Draco als Erwiderung.

Harry streifte daraufhin Dracos Lippen wieder mit seinen und ließ zu, dass dieser an seiner Unterlippe nagte, bevor er mit der Zunge darüber fuhr und diese dann in Harrys Mund gleiten ließ.

Genüsslich versanken beide in dem innigen Kuss und Dracos Hände wanderten erkundend über Harrys Körper, während ihre Münder miteinander verschmolzen waren.

Als sie sich eine Weile später lösten, lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern.

Doch plötzlich zog Draco einen Schmollmund und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an.

"Wie lange willst du mich eigentlich noch hinhalten? Ständig heizt du mich mit solchen Küssen an..."

Harry grinste. Es machte ihm Spaß solche Spielchen mit Draco zu spielen. Selbst, wenn es auch für ihn manchmal schwer wurde, sich zurück zu halten.

"Wer weiß?", fragte er unschuldig.

Draco schwieg einen Moment. Dann...

"Du bist doch nicht etwa noch Jungfrau, oder?"

Ungläubig starrte Harry ihn an. "Was! Wie kommst du darauf?"

Draco grinste hinterhältig. "Na ja, normalerweise zieren sich doch nur Jungfrauen so."

Grimmig starrte Harry ihn an. Er wusste genau, was Draco damit bezweckte. Er wollte ihn mit seinem Stolz erpressen...

"Vergiss es. Das funktioniert nicht. Außerdem weißt du, dass es nicht stimmt."

"Ich habe aber nur dein Wort.", ärgerte Draco ihn grinsend weiter.

Selbst jetzt, wo sie eine Beziehung hatten und offensichtlich Gefühle füreinander, konnten sie es beide nicht lassen, die alten Streits hin und wieder aufblühen zu lassen.

Sie wussten ja, dass sie es nicht so meinten und Draco würde nie etwas sagen um Harry zu verletzen, so wie er es früher einmal getan hatte.

"Und mein Wort reicht dir nicht?", grummelte Harry.

Draco lachte laut, was Harry wiederum zum Grinsen brachte.

Dieses befreite, herzhafte Lachen... Er liebte es, Draco so zu sehen. Sein Blick wurde weich und Draco bemerkte die Veränderung überrascht.

"Was ist? Ich habe dich gerade ausgelacht.", hakte er verblüfft nach.

Doch Harry lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er einen zarten Kuss auf Dracos Lippen hauchte.

Der Blonde schloss seine Augen und genoss die Berührung. Er zog Harry näher und schlang seine Arme um ihn, während er ihn küsste.

Als sie sich lösten, lächelten beide. Doch ehe sie wieder in einem Kuss versinken konnten, klopfte es an der Tür und eine Hauselfe steckte zögerlich den Kopf durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen Türrahmen und Tür.

"Sirs? Miss Granger und Mr. Weasly sind eingetroffen.", informierte sie leise, sich wohl bewusst, dass sie ihren Herrn gestört hatte.

Doch Draco war nicht im mindesten verärgert. Strahlend sprang er auf.

"Wir kommen sofort!", rief er fröhlich und Harry sah wie seine Augen vor Vergnügen sprühten.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber lächelnd stand er auf und folgte seinem Freund.

* * *

Währenddessen standen Hermine und Ron staunend in der Eingangshalle.

Beide sahen sich interessiert die Bilder von Malfoys Ahnen an. Ron konnte sich ein bisschen Spott allerdings trotzdem nicht verkneifen...

"Langweilig, die sehen ja alle gleich aus.", murrte er und Hermine sparte es sich ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass in seiner Familie auch alle rotes Haar hatten.

"Wusstest du, dass wir in einem der ältesten magischen Gebäude stehen, die es gibt, Ron? Ich würde zu gerne alles sehen - vielleicht macht Malfoy ja eine Führung?"

Ron seufzte. "Herm, wir sind zum Essen eingeladen und nicht in einem Museum."

"Ja ja, ich weiß. Aber es ist doch interessant zu erfahren, was zum Beispiel alles für Zauber hierauf liegen."

Ron lachte. "Ja sicher. Natürlich wird Malfoy dir gerne alle Zauber verraten, die auf dem Haus liegen..."

Die Hexe warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Etwas mehr Interesse an magischer Kultur zu zeigen, könnte dir auch nicht schaden Ronald Weasly.", fauchte sie - gerade in dem Moment als Draco und Harry eintraten.

"Genau, Weasly.", antwortete Draco lachend und sowohl Ron als auch Hermine drehten sich überrascht um.

"Malfoy.", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Draco warf Harry daraufhin einen Blick zu, aus dem die Freude darüber seine Freunde ein wenig aufziehen zu können sprach.

Dann jedoch streckte er beiden freundlich die Hand entgegen und begrüßte sie.

"Herzlich Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor. Wir warten noch auf Blaise, aber die Hauselfen waren schon fleißig, das Essen ist so gut wie fertig.", meinte er grinsend.

"Blaise Zabini?", fragte Hermine erstaunt nach, während sie Dracos Hand schüttelte.

"Ja genau, aber keine Angst, er baggert nur Männer an.", fügte der Blonde noch hinzu, als er sah wie die Hexe die Lippen verzog. Blaises Ruf als Playboy eilte ihm wohl voraus...

"Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte er sei ein Frauenheld..."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er besteigt alles, was männlich ist und gut aussieht.", sagte er leichthin und ließ seinen Blick zu Ron wandern.

Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf zur Seite. "Hm, Weasly, vielleicht solltest du dich etwas in acht nehmen..."

Harry starrte ihn an. "Wieso?", fragte er an Rons Stelle.

"Na, Weasly ist attraktiv, groß, nicht zu dürr - ich weiß, dass er auf solche Typen steht."

Ron konnte ihn nur anstarren. Dann...

"Was? Redest du über mich? Ich glaube kaum, dass er an mir..."

Doch ehe er weiter sprechen konnte unterbrach Harry, der ahnte, was kommen würde.

"Wir könnten doch schon mal in den Esssaal gehen und dort warten.", schlug er vor.

"Stimmt.", sagte Draco nickend, "Blaise findet auch alleine dahin."

Harry lachte nur und ging an Dracos Seite voran.

* * *

Sobald sie den Saal erreicht hatten, entfuhr Hermine ein "Wow!" und auch Ron staunte nicht schlecht. Doch Draco sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Eigentlich wollte ich den Tisch verkleinern, damit´s gemütlicher ist. Aber dann ist der Raum so leer und es schallt, dabei kann man sich ja nicht unterhalten."

Ron und Hermine warfen sich daraufhin einen Blick zu. Das alles hier machte nicht den Eindruck, als habe man Draco Malfoy vor sich. Er war nett, hatte kein ernstgemeintes Wort des Spottes über die Lippen gebracht und redete sogar davon, dass er es gemütlicher haben wollte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Wahlkampf nicht durch Bestechung gewonnen, sondern wirklich, weil ihn die Leute mochten.

Sie setzten sich an das gedeckte Ende der Tafel. Harry neben Draco und Hermine und Ron jeweils auf einer Seite des Tisches ebenfalls nebeneinander. Gegenüber von Ron war noch ein gedeckter Platz frei, an dem Blaise später sitzen würde.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen, da niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte. Doch dann ergriff Hermine das Wort.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich sehr überrascht, dass Harry in dir einen Partner gefunden hat, Malfoy.", sprach sie die Beziehung der beiden an.

Kurz war der Blonde irritiert, dann grinste er.

"Wir sollten uns vielleicht mit Vornamen ansprechen, jetzt da ihr meine Gäste seid.", bemerkte er und es klang nur ein ganz kleines Bisschen Spott mit.

"Stimmt.", murmelte Hermine, "Dann also Draco."

Der nickte nur zufrieden und kam dann auf Hermines Frage zu sprechen.

"Du kannst mir glauben, dass es mich auch komplett umgehauen hat. Ich meine, ...plötzlich mochte ich Potter.", erklärte er.

Bei dem 'Potter' warf Harry ihm einen Blick zu, erntete aber nur ein Augenzwinkern.

"Ich bin beinahe umgekippt, als ich deinen Brief gelesen hab, Harry. Du und Mal... Draco, ein Paar... War schon irgendwie ein Schock.", warf Ron ein.

Harry nickte. "Für mich auch. Ganz unerwartet saß da nicht der arrogante Schnösel vor mir, sondern ein netter Ex-Slytherin. Was denkst du, was ich da gedacht habe?", erwiderte er und rächte sich ein wenig an Draco für das 'Potter'.

Der blickte ein klein wenig grimmig drein und wechselte das Thema.

"Damit zieht Blaise mich auch immer auf - ich werde mir noch bis in alle Ewigkeit anhören müssen, dass ich ne Beziehung mit unserem Helden habe...", murrte er.

"Redet ihr von mir?", erklang da plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür und alle drehten sich um.

"Also ehrlich Draco, warum werde ich nicht empfangen wie ein Gast? Hier verläuft man sich total.", grummelte er und funkelte den Blonden an.

Der lachte nur. "Ach was Blaise, du gehst hier ständig ein und aus. Du findest dich doch prima zurecht. Und übrigens, du bist zu spät.", merkte Draco an und alle anderen mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen.

Blaise schien das nicht zu kümmern. Er trat lässig zum Tisch und schüttelte lächelnd allen der Reihe nach die Hand.

Bei Ron allerdings verweilte er einen Moment länger und musterte ihn überrascht.

Weasly sah ja richtig gut aus...

Ron blickte verwundert auf seine Hand, die der Schwarzhaarige immer noch hielt, doch die anderen bekamen davon nichts mit.

Keine Sekunde mehr, da hatte Blaise die Hand des Rothaarigen schon losgelassen und sich gesetzt.

Ron musterte den ehemaligen Slytherin einen Moment genauer. Groß, schlank und sehr lange Beine. Blaue Augen, langes Haar und ein breites Lächeln.

All diese Attribute waren ihm innerhalb von Sekunden positiv aufgefallen und er grübelte, warum der Langhaarige seine Hand so lange festgehalten hatte, während er ihn so überrascht angesehen hatte.

Draco nahm unterdessen das Gespräch wieder auf, während die Hauselfen das Essen auftischten.

"Wir haben gerade davon gesprochen, dass es seltsam ist, dass ausgerechnet Harry und ich ein Paar sind."

Blaise nickte. "Ja,_das_ frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit. Harry hätte echt was besseres verdient."

"Was?", knurrte Draco. "Ich bin ein Malfoy - was Besseres konnte ihm gar nicht passieren."

Hermine und Ron mussten sich daraufhin erneut das Lachen verbeißen. Harry hingegen funkelte seinen Freund nur an. Diese Arroganz...

Ron hingegen fiel im weiteren Verlauf des Abends auf, dass Blaise ihn immer wieder etwas länger ansah. Dennoch versuchte er nicht mit ihm zu flirten. Scheinbar passte er wohl doch nicht in das Beuteschema des Langhaarigen.

Ob ihn das freuen sollte oder nicht, wusste er jedoch noch nicht so genau...

* * *

Einige Stunden später, nach einem für alle überraschend friedlich und angenehm verlaufendem Abend, standen die Fünf in der Eingangshalle Malfoy Manors um sich zu verabschieden.

Hermine bedauerte, dass es keine Führung durch das Anwesen gegeben hatte, hatte aber den Abend sehr genossen. Sie war nun sicher, dass Draco ernsthaft an Harry interessiert war und Harrys Blicke waren sowieso eindeutig gewesen. Ihm schien Draco einiges zu bedeuten.

Sie schüttelte Draco zum Abschied die Hand und bedankte sich für das tolle Essen, Harry und Ron umarmte sie. Auch Blaise verabschiedete sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, bevor sie apparierte. Im Verlaufe des Abends hatte sich herausgestellt, dass hinter Blaise ständig lächelndem Gesicht tatsächlich mehr steckte. Sie mochte ihn.

Blaise fand, dass Harrys Freunde sehr nette Menschen waren. Mit Hermine konnte man prima diskutieren und Ron war sehr witzig.

Hm, Ron... Er hatte erwartet den schlaksigen Typ ihrer Schulzeiten vor sich zu haben, nicht aber einen attraktiven, jungen Mann mit kantigen Zügen und Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen.

Ron war überrascht, dass Blaise zögerte während er seine Hand zum Abschied schüttelte. Er sah aus als wollte er etwas sagen.

Fragend legte der Rothaarige den Kopf schief und erwiderte Blaises Blick, doch der Schwarzhaarige verabschiedete sich nur und nickte ihm nocheinmal lächelnd zu, bevor er mit einem Plopp apparierte.

Verwirrt blieb Ron einen Moment stehen. Seltsam. Sie hatten kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, obwohl Blaise sehr gesprächig gewesen war. Und dann diese seltsame Verabschiedung...

Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln wischte er diese Überlegungen auf Seite und wandte sich an Draco und Harry.

"Bis dann.", meinte er, "Du kannst mich gerne noch mal einladen, wenn deine Hauselfen wieder so etwas Köstliches zaubern.", fügte er dann grinsend hinzu und Draco lachte.

"Glaubst du Hermine erlaubt das ein zweites Mal? Mich hat´s schon gewundert, dass sie nichts gesagt hat."

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Sie ist nicht meine Mutter. Und selbst wenn, würde mich das auch nicht abhalten.", erwiderte er und lachte ebenfalls.

Auch Harry grinste. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich für Hermine, einmal nicht auf den Hauselfenrechten, für die sie sich so einsetzte, rumgeritten zu sein.

"Wahrscheinlich hat das Anwesen sie zu sehr eingeschüchtert.", bemerkte Harry und brachte Ron erneut zum Lachen.

Woraufhin Draco etwas verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

"Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder spottet ihr gerade über sie?", wollte er wissen.

Harry winkte ab. "Ach was, nicht wirklich. Aber manchmal muss es einfach sein."

Ron nickte zustimmend und winkte dann.

"Ich bin dann auch mal weg. Bis demnächst!", sagte er noch und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plopp.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte auch Harry nach Hause gehen wollen, doch Draco hatte es geschafft ihn zu überreden über Nacht zu bleiben.

Harry seufzte. "Manchmal denke ich, dass ich die Miete für meine Wohnung völlig umsonst zahle. Zumindest in den letzten Wochen."

Draco sah ihn an. "Wenn es dir lieber ist, dann geh nach Hause...", meinte er doch Harry winkte ab.

"So war das nicht gemeint."

Draco schwieg einen Moment und dachte darüber nach. Doch dann wechselte er das Thema.

"Seltsam, dass Blaise sich so normal benommen hat. Er hat nicht einmal versucht Ron anzubaggern und glaub mir, Weasly ist wirklich sein Typ."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Ich kenne ihn ja nicht so gut wie du. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich kein Interesse."

"Hm, wahrscheinlich hat er sich bloß zurückgehalten und lauert Ron demnächst irgendwo auf."

Schockiert blickte Harry ihn an.

"Meinst du das ernst? Er soll ja die Finger von Ron lassen, der sucht nämlich nach was festem"

Fragend musterte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen. "So?"

"Ja, mit Frauen hatte er in letzter Zeit nur Ärger, deshalb sieht er sich jetzt nach einem Mann um - aber er möchte etwas Ernstes. Keine Affäre."

"Wusste gar nicht, dass Weasly auf Typen steht."

"Er ist bi. Aber wie gesagt, von Frauen hat er die Schnauze voll."

Draco nickte bloß. "Ist ja auch egal. Vergessen wir das. Ich habe jetzt auf etwas anderes Lust, als über Weasly zu diskutieren."

Harry grinste und trat näher an den Blonden heran. "Ach ja?"

"Hm, lass uns in Bett gehen..."

"Und was hast du da vor?", fragte Harry scheinbar ahnungslos.

Draco lächelte. "Nur Knutschen und Schmusen. Was anderes erlaubst du ja doch nicht. Ehrlich, ich habe mich noch nie solange freiwillig bei jemandem zurückgehalten."

Harry küsste ihn sanft. "Wie tapfer von dir. Du musst dir nur eine gute Taktik einfallen lassen."

"Stimmt, da fällt mir schon was ein.", murmelte er und zog Harry ins Schlafzimmer.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! Wie war´s?

Na, ihr fragt euch sicher, wo die Lemon bleibt, aber ich wollte sie eben nicht sofort ins Bett springen lassen und lange müsst ihr nicht mehr warten.


	7. Sixth Step

**Kommentar: **Leider bin ich vor meinem Urlaub nicht mehr fertig geworden. Aber jetzt bin ich aus einem sehr sonnigen Urlaub in Schweden zurück und hab natürlich das Kapitel fertig. Das nächste ist auch schon in der Mache -ggg- Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**6. Kapitel**

Einige Tage später lief Draco immer noch mit einem zufriedenen, beinahe triumphalen, Gesichtsausdruck durch Malfoy Manors Flure.

Am Abend des Dinners mit ihren Freunden, hatte Draco reichlich überzeugende Methoden angewandt, um Harry zu mehr als Küssen und bloßem Fummeln zu überreden.

Natürlich fand Harry es nicht wirklich schlimm, dass sie diesen Schritt gemacht hatten... Es war wunderschön gewesen. Intensiv.

Ja, intensiv.

Harry glaubte nicht, auf Gefühlsebene schon einmal etwas Vergleichbares erlebt zu haben.

Draco war offensichtlich ein Meister seines Fachs, wenn man das so sagen wollte.

Zu Harrys Leid schien das triumphierende Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes so schnell nicht verschwinden zu wollen...

Aber irgendwie war es ja sogar witzig, dass ein Draco Malfoy wegen einer solchen Sache tagelang nur noch lächelte.

Harry grinste bei der Erinnerung an Dracos "Überzeugungsarbeit".

-Flashback-

Lachend fielen beide auf das Bett. Draco schaffte es, Harrys Arme an der Matratze festzupinnen und hinderte ihn mit seinem Gewicht daran sich zu bewegen. Nicht, das Harry im Sinn gehabt hätte ihm zu entkommen.

Außerdem war er viel zu sehr von der Zunge Dracos abgelenkt, die seinen Mund bis in den hintersten Winkel erforschte und dabei ein unbändiges Gefühl der Lust in ihm verursachte.

Leise stöhnend wand er sich unter dem Blonden, während dessen Knie gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Er wollte seine Arme wieder frei bekommen, damit er Draco umarmen und streicheln konnte, doch der ließ das nicht zu, weil er wahrscheinlich verhindern wollte, dass Harry ihm wieder entkam.

Aber Harry dachte gar nicht daran. Als ob er es diesmal noch schaffen würde, sich zu wiedersetzen... Nur um Draco ein wenig zu ärgern und weil er es nicht ganz so schnell angehen wollte, hatte er seine Bedürfnisse zurückgehalten.

Zu lange, wie er jetzt feststellte.

Er, sein Körper, war Wachs in den überaus talentierten Händen des Blonden und jeder Fleck seiner Haut schrie geradezu nach Berührung.

Draco merkte natürlich, dass Harry längst nachgegeben hatte und auch, dass er seine Hände gerne freigehabt hätte, doch er genoss es ein wenig ihn völlig zu dominieren. Vor allem, nachdem er sich solange zurückgehalten hatte.

Es war Wahnsinn zu wissen, dass er Harry endlich ganz haben würde, zu spüren wie erregt er bereits war...

Neugierig ließ er seine Zunge über Harrys nackte Haut gleiten, nachdem er das störende Hemd beiseite geschoben hatte. Er ließ sich Zeit Harry zu erkunden und dessen empfindlichsten Stellen herauszufinden.

Harrys Schlüsselbein war so eine Stelle. Sobald er mit der Zunge darüber fuhr oder vorsichtig daran nagte, erschauerte der Schwarzhaarige und stöhnte leise.

"Draco...", murmelte er und es klang halb erregt und halb vorwurfsvoll.

Der Blonde ignorierte es für den Moment, ließ aber eine Hand Harrys los, damit er dessen Hose öffnen konnte.

Sofort nutzte Harry die Chance seinen Arm um Dracos Hals zu legen, ihn näher zu ziehen und zu küssen.

Draco ließ sich darauf ein, während seine freie Hand in Harrys Hose wanderte und dort Harrys stattliche Erektion verwöhnte.

Das wiederum brachte Harry dazu seine Hüfte Dracos Hand entgegen zu stoßen und erneut zu versuchen seine andere Hand zu befreien. Draco ließ es diesmal lächelnd geschehen und schon schlangen sich die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen besitzergreifend um ihn.

"Gibst du auf?", wollte der Blonde grinsend wissen und erntete von Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.

"Glaubst du, ich würde dich jetzt noch zurückhalten?", murrte er, lächelte aber gleichzeitig.

Draco lachte und war kurz darauf schon wieder damit beschäftigt Harrys ohnehin überreizte Haut zu stimulieren. Harry schien es, als seien seine Lippen, Zähne und seine Zunge einfach überall. Er wusste gar nicht, auf welches Gefühl er sich zuerst konzentrieren sollte...

Gleich darauf löste Draco sich etwas von Harry und zog dessen restliche Kleidung aus, damit er den Körper vor sich endlich ganz bewundern konnte.

Harry sah ihm dabei zu und genoss die Blicke, die Draco ihm zuwarf. Offenbar gefiel dem Blonden was er sah. Allerdings erinnerte diese Tatsache Harry daran, dass Draco noch komplett bekleidet war.

Er setzte sich auf und knöpfte langsam das Hemd des Blonden auf, küsste die helle Haut, die zum Vorschein kam und ließ seine Hände dann zum Hosestahl des Blonden wandern um auch die Hose los zu werden.

Draco protestierte natürlich nicht und ließ sich die Berührungen gefallen. Auch er war bereits sehr erregt, hatten doch Harrys Stöhnen und sein Anblick allein schon ausgereicht um sein Verlangen zu steigern. Hinzu kam die lange Wartezeit...

Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss und Harry ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, sodass Draco nun auf ihm lag. Es war für beide ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl sich so nah zu sein.

Aber beide wollten mehr...

Harry spreizte seine Beine etwas, damit Draco mehr Platz hatte und drückte ihn so nah an sich wie es nur ging. Er hielt es vor Verlangen kaum noch aus.

Da es Draco ähnlich ging und er Harrys Ungeduld spürte, ließ er seine Hände zu Harrys Öffnung wandern. Vorsichtig glitt einer seiner Finger hinein und er stellte fest, dass Harry durchaus nicht unerfahren in dieser Art von Sex war.

Er verkrampfte sich nicht, sondern atmete tief und ruhig. So blieben seine Muskeln entspannt und Draco konnte mühelos zwei weitere Finger einführen um Harry zu weiten.

"Draco...", stöhnte Harry ungeduldig und bewegte auffordernd seine Hüfte.

Der Blonde lächelte und zog seine Finger zurück, benetzte stattdessen mit einem unauffälligen Zauber seine Hand und präparierte sich. Selbst, wenn es schien, dass Harry keinerlei Schmerzen hatte, so wollte er ihm nicht wehtun.

Harry kam ihm entgegen und hielt ihn fest umklammert, als er schließlich in ihn eindrang. Aufmerksam beobachtete Draco Harrys Gesicht, doch er sah nur Verlangen - keinen Schmerz - und stieß tiefer in den Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry suchte Dracos Lippen und sie versanken in einem liebevollen Kuss, während sie einen Rhythmus fanden und sich gemeinsam ihrem Orgasmus entgegen bewegten.

Beide stöhnten laut, als es schließlich soweit war.

-Flashback End-

Ja, ein intensiveres Erlebnis hatte Harry bisher nicht gehabt, aber er wusste, dass seine Gefühle dabei eine große Rolle spielten.

Nachdenklich beobachtete er einige Hauselfen dabei, wie sie den Tisch für das Mittagessen deckten.

Es hatte ihm zwar nichts ausgemacht unten zu sein, aber er würde trotzdem nicht Dracos Mädchen sein. Hin und wieder wollte er auch mal die dominantere Rolle...

---------------------------------------------

Ron schlenderte ein wenig ziellos durch die Winkelgasse. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte an diesem Wochenende Zeit und ihm war es zu langweilig gewesen, alleine bei sich zuhause zu bleiben.

So bummelte er durch die Straße und sah sich die Schaufenster an.

Als er an einigen Kleidergeschäften vorbei kam, entschloss er sich spontan dazu etwas einzukaufen. Ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke würden seinem Schrank gut tun.

Normalerweise ging er nicht gerne Kleidung kaufen, selbst wenn er welche brauchte, aber heute hatte er ausnahmsweise einmal Lust dazu.

Interessiert schlenderte er an den Regalen vorbei und fand ein paar Hosen, die ihm gefielen.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später hatte er die Sachen, die ihm gefielen anprobiert und das aussortiert, das ihm nicht gefiel. Trotzdem hatte er einen guten Fang gemacht. Ungewöhnlich.

Er bezahlte und ignorierte den Flirtversuch der Kassiererin, dann verließ er gutgelaunt das Geschäft und verkleinerte die Tragetaschen so, das sie in seine Hemdtasche passten.

Hm, er hatte keine Lust mehr auf hysterische, zickige Weiber. Er war davon überzeugt es sei besser sich von nun an nach Männern umzusehen. Die waren nicht so sensibel...

Harry hatte wirklich Glück. Gut, ein Malfoy und noch dazu Draco Malfoy war mit ihm zusammen.

Aber die beiden waren jetzt schon fast zwei Monate ein Paar und verstanden sich offensichtlich immer noch blendend. Warum passiert ihm nicht mal so etwas? Hin und wieder auch mal Glück zu haben wäre nicht schlecht...

So ganz in Gedanken versunken hörte er zuerst gar nicht, dass man ihn rief.

"Ron! Hey, Ron!", hörte er dann eine Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich überrascht um. Vor ihm stand Blaise und strahlte ihn an.

"Blaise!", entfuhr es ihm.

"Hi! Wie gehts?"

"Oh...ganz gut.", antwortete er zögerlich. Irgendwie musste er sich erst mal sammeln. Kein Wunder, wenn ein attraktiver Mann wie Blaise plötzlich vor einem stand und ihn so anlächelte.

"Und was ist mit dir?", fügte er beinahe etwas hastig hinzu.

Wenn möglich wurde das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen noch breiter.

"Bestens, aber ich langweile mich. Wie gut, dass ich dich getroffen habe. Lust etwas essen zu gehen? Ich hatte noch nichts zum Mittag."

Verblüfft starrte Ron ihn an, nickte aber zustimmend. Er hatte ja noch nichts gegessen und gelangweilt war er auch. "Sicher, ich könnte auch etwas vertragen."

"Super! Was hältst du von dem Chinesen da?", sprach Blaise munter weiter und Ron konnte nur nicken.

Warum war Blaise jetzt so offen? Als wären sie alte Bekannte...

Bei Draco hatte er fast gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Ein wenig seltsam war es schon, da Blaise offenbar nicht schüchtern war.

------------------------------------

Gemeinsam betraten sie das kleine Restaurant und setzten sich an einen Zweiertisch.

"Warst du schon mal hier?", fragte Blaise und griff nach der Speisekarte.

"Nein, ich lande meistens im Café."

Blaise lachte. Es klang ein wenig rau aber angenehm.

"Oh ja, das kenne ich. Die Eisbecher bei Florian Fortescue sind die besten!"

Ron musste grinsen. "Allerdings. Immer wenn ich hier etwas essen möchte, lande ich bei ihm."

"Wahrscheinlich geht es jedem so, der einmal da war. Er gibt vielleicht irgendeinen Trank ins Eis, der süchtig macht..."

Ron lächelte. Er war ein wenig überrascht, wie locker sie sich unterhalten konnten, obwohl sie sich im Grunde gar nicht kannten.

"Hmmm, ich glaube, ich nehme die gebratene Ente süß-sauer...", murmelte Blaise vor sich hin, während er die Karte studierte.

Erstaunt blickte Ron auf.

"Die wollte ich auch nehmen."

Lächelnd sah Blaise auf und sie sahen sich einen Moment einfach nur in die Augen.

Doch dann trat der Kellner an den Tisch um die Bestellung aufzunehmen.

"Wir nehmen beide die Ente süß-sauer. Und für mich bitte ein Wasser."

"Ich bekomme ein Bier.", gab Ron seine Bestellung auf und wandte sich dann wieder dem Schwarzhaarigen zu.

Blaise hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt Ron unauffällig zu mustern.

Er war immer noch verblüfft wie sehr sich der Rothaarige in den paar Jahren nach ihrem Abschluss verändert hatte.

Ron wirkte längst nicht mehr wie ein in die Länge geschossener Teenager. Tatsächlich war er sehr maskulin und seine Frisur war modern und betonte die kantigen Züge seines Gesichtes.

Da die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes offen standen, erlaubten sie Blaise einen Blick auf Rons Brust und er hatte sich dabei ertappt, wie er das Spiel der Muskeln dort beobachtete.

Blaise fragte sich schon seit dem Abendessen bei Draco, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Dort hatte er kaum mit Ron geredet, weil er keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen wollte... - sehr seltsam - ...und jetzt freute er sich riesig ihn wiederzusehen und lud ihn auch noch zum Essen ein.

Normalerweise machte er seinem Opfer schöne Augen und wickelte es um den Finger, bis er es da hatte wo er es wollte - in seinem Bett.

Ron gefiel ihm. Er gefiel ihm sogar sehr.

Aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht so anmachen, wie er es sonst bei anderen tat.

Hatte man als Mann bei Ron überhaupt eine Chance? Vielleicht hätte er Draco darauf ansprechen sollen. Nun gut, im Grunde störte er sich meist auch nicht daran, wenn er einen Hetero verführte, aber jetzt war er doch tatsächlich unsicher...

"Und?", riss Ron ihn aus seinen Grübeleien, "Was hältst du von der Beziehung unserer Freunde?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na ja, ich war überrascht - sehr überrascht. Ich meine, Draco meint es ernst. Das ist schon seltsam. Aber mit Harry Potter. Das erscheint wie ein kleines Wunder."

Ron lachte leise über diese Schilderung. "Das kann man wohl sagen."

Dann stellte er eine Frage, die Blaise überraschte, weil sie so direkt war.

"Wie sieht es denn bei dir mit Beziehung aus?", fragte der Rothaarige.

Blaise war sich nun bewusst, ganz sicher nicht mehr den unsicheren Ron aus Schulzeiten vor sich zu haben. Ihm gefiel diese forsche Seite an ihm.

"Ich habe nichts festes. Aber wenn, dann muss es ein Mann sein.", erklärte er dann und Ron nickte.

"Allerdings. Frauen sind mir inzwischen zu zickig - einfach furchtbar."

Blaise starrte ihn an. Ron... Ron Weasly war doch nicht wirklich bi? Oder?

"Du bist bi?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Der Rothaarige nickte. "Schon immer. Aber ich habe halt Phasen, da zieht es mich mehr zu Männern hin."

Blaise nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Ron war bi... Und er redete ganz offen mit ihm darüber. Warum hatte er dann nicht längst versucht ihn einzuwickeln?

Warum saßen sie dann noch hier?

Überraschenderweise kannte er die Antworten.

Es gefiel ihm hier mit Ron zu sitzen und zu essen - sich einfach zu unterhalten.

Er dachte gar nicht wirklich daran, wie er den Rothaarigen so schnell wie möglich in sein Bett bekam. Er genoss... Ja er genoss einfach ihr Zusammensein und ihre Unterhaltung.

Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Gesättigt und gut gelaunt verließen die beiden das Restaurant nach ein paar Stunden wieder.

Sie waren schon fast bei der Verabschiedung, als Blaise bewusst wurde, dass er etwas tun, nein sagen musste, wenn er wollte, dass sie sich beim nächsten Mal nicht wie Bekannte trafen.

"Ron!"

"Hm, ja?"

Zu seiner absoluten Verblüffung wusste Blaise nicht weiter. Er sah Ron an und suchte nach Worten. Wie sollte er sagen, was er wollte?

Ron bemerkte natürlich, dass Blaise erneut mit sich haderte. Genau wie am Abend bei Draco.

"Blaise? Kann es sein, dass du mich um ein Date bitten willst?", fragte er dann einfach. Sollte es zufällig wirklich so sein, war er gewiss nicht abgeneigt.

Blaise sah ihn verblüfft an. Ron war so locker, gar nicht mehr der beinahe verklemmte Typ von früher. Wobei er ihn ja auch damals nicht richtig gekannt hatte. Zeit das zu ändern.

"Ja, genaugenommen...ja!", antwortete er mit etwas festerer Stimme.

Schließlich verabredete er sich doch nicht zum ersten Mal.

"Wann hast du Zeit?", fragte er Ron, der ihn ein wenig verwundert anstarrte.

Der Rothaarige überlegte einen kurzen Moment.

"Ab sechs abends habe ich Feierabend, wenn nicht irgendetwas Wichtiges dazwischen kommt."

Blaise nickte. "Freitags habe ich immer etwas früher frei. Also vielleicht Freitagabend nächste Woche?"

Ron nickte. "So um Sieben?"

"Ja, wir könnten bei mir zu Abend essen. Ich koche.", schlug Blaise vor.

"Du kochst? Du hast keine Hauselfen?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Ach, für ein Apartment lohnt eine Hauselfe doch gar nicht. Das Bisschen Haushalt schaffe ich auch alleine und Kochen ist ja mit Zauberei nicht unbedingt schwer..."

"Hm, also um Sieben am Freitag. Bis dann!"

"Ja, bis dann!", verabschiedeten sie sich und jeder ging seines Weges.

* * *

**A/N:** Und? War die Lemon einigermaßen ok? -schwitz- Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! 


	8. Seventh Step

**Kommentar:** Das nächste Kapitel und damit das Date von Blaise und Ron. Mir gefällt es richtig zu schreiben, wie es mit den beiden weiter geht Natürlich werden Draco und Harry nicht vernachlässigt, da steht ja auch noch so einiges an.

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel! Und über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7. Kapitel**

Ron hatte beschlossen Harry nichts von seiner Verabredung mit Blaise zu erzählen. Denn falls sie sich als One-Night-Stand herausstellen würde, sollte sein Freund besser nichts davon wissen. Und Draco besser auch nicht.

Natürlich war von seinem Hass gegen Malfoy nicht mehr viel übrig, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er ihm blind vertraute.

Er wusste, Harry hatte eine Abneigung gegen One-Night-Stands und kurzweilige Affären entwickelt und eigentlich wollte er selber auch keine solchen mehr, aber wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot mit einem gutaussehenden Mann wie Blaise im Bett zu landen, sagte er nicht natürlich auch nicht nein.

Eigentlich hoffte er, dass es Blaise ernst war, vor allem, da dieser so zurückhaltend gewesen war, aber andererseits war der Schwarzhaarige ein Playboy und er durfte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Es war Freitag - die Woche war erstaunlich schnell vorbei gegangen - und er stieg nach einem stressigen Arbeitstag mit einem Seufzen unter die heiße, entspannende Dusche.

Es gab viel zu tun im Ministerium. Überwiegend hatte er sich heute durch einen nicht kleiner werdenden Stapel Papierkram gekämpft. Diesmal hatte er einige Fälle von Regelverstößen gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz von minderjährigen Zauberern bearbeiten müssen.

Warum konnten diese Bälger sich in ihren Ferien bloß nicht daran halten, dass ihnen das Zaubern verboten war? Wenigstens wurde er einigermaßen gut bezahlt...

Wesentlich entspannter als vorher stieg er aus der Dusche und suchte sich frische Kleidung heraus. Er entschied sich für etwas Bequemes. Eine einfache Jeans und eines seiner Lieblingsshirts, von dem Hermine hartnäckig behauptete es betone seine Augen.

Es war immer noch sommerlich warm draußen und er würde sich sicherlich nicht in ein Hemd zwängen - Verabredung hin oder her.

Ein kurzer Blick auf eine große Uhr an der Wand seiner Küche sagte ihm, dass es erst kurz vor Sieben war - also war er zeitig bei Blaise.

Ron schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und apparierte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auch Blaise hatte seinem Freund nichts von seiner Verabredung erzählt. Er hatte keine Lust auf Dracos Spott. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was Ron so anders machte, aber er hoffte es heute herauszufinden.

Aber den Spott eines Draco Malfoy hätte er nicht ertragen, da dieser sicher geglaubt hätte, dass er Ron heute ins Bett zerren wollte.

Tatsächlich plante er das aber wirklich nichts dergleichen. Er wollte mit ihm gemütlich Essen und etwas mehr über ihn erfahren, ihn kennen lernen - auch wenn er immer noch nicht so recht wusste warum. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach einen guten Freund?

Ja klar, einen Freund, den er am liebsten vernascht hätte...

Wen interessierten schon Details, wenn man miteinander ins Bett ging?

Im Gegensatz zu Ron verwendete der Schwarzhaarige einige Zeit darauf sich zu stylen. Da es so warm war, entschied er sich für ein cremefarbenes Leinenhemd und eine dunkelblaue Jeans.

Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er sein Haar offen tragen sollte, beschloss dann aber, dass ein Zopf es auch tun würde. Allerdings sorgte er dafür, dass ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen. Im Allgemeinen wirkte das sehr verführerisch.

Fertig angezogen verschwand er wieder in der Küche und sah nach dem Essen.

Nichts Aufwendiges wie er fand - es gab Lammfilet, dazu Gemüse und Kroketten.

Ein Löffel rührte gerade die Soße um und als er einen Blick in den Topf warf nickte er zufrieden. Dass Essen war so gut wie fertig.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, klopfte es an der Tür und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Fröhlich ging er hin und öffnete.

"Hi!", sagte Ron lächelnd.

Als er den Rothaarigen erblickte wurde sein Blick etwas glasig. Obwohl Ron sich offenbar nicht sehr viel Mühe mit seinem Styling gegeben hatte, sah das was er trug an ihm einfach toll aus.

"Hallo! Komm rein. Das Essen ist gerade fertig.", meinte er dann und trat zur Seite, damit Ron eintreten konnte.

Ron sah sich ein wenig neugierig in der Wohnung um und bemerkte anerkennend, dass Blaise Geschmack hatte. Alles war schlicht, aber dennoch gemütlich. Und ordentlicher als bei ihm selbst, stellte er fest. Denn er bezweifelte, dass Blaise extra aufgeräumt hatte.

Blaise ging voran in die Küche, in der bereits der Tisch gedeckt war und Ron folgte ihm neugierig. Es roch verführerisch nach Essen und sein Magen meldete sich unwillkürlich, was Blaise ein Lächeln entlockte.

"Sehr gut, du hast Hunger mitgebracht."

Ron lachte leise.

"Essen kann ich immer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Später beim Essen kam die Unterhaltung zum Thema Arbeit.

Ron wusste immer noch nicht was Blaise eigentlich beruflich machte und er war neugierig.

"Was arbeitest du eigentlich?", fragte er einfach und Blaise fiel auf, dass Ron das tatsächlich nicht wusste.

Bei Draco hatte er erfahren, dass Ron im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Gesetze und Gesetzesbrüche arbeitete, aber er selber hatte nichts zu dem Thema gesagt.

"Oh, ich arbeite bei Gringotts."

"Dann musst du also jeden Tag in Anzug und Krawatte zur Arbeit?", fragte Ron schelmisch, stellte aber gleichzeitig fest, dass er diese Vorstellung durchaus anziehend fand.

"Genau. Oder zumindest im Anzug und Hemd - Krawatte ist keine Pflicht."

Ron nickte. Dann lachte er.

"Du kannst nicht zufällig einen Betrag mit einigen Nullstellen von Dracos Konto auf meines überweisen? Der bemerkt das doch gar nicht..."

Blaise lachte ebenfalls.

"Glaub mir, die Reichen sitzen auf jedem Knut und wachen darüber. Er würde es merken. Aber so unter uns: Ich habe auch schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt mir eine schöne Reise von Dracos Vermögen zu finanzieren."

Ron grinste. "Ach ja?"

"Mhm, aber deshalb meinen Job zu verlieren ist es nicht wert."

"Stimmt, wohl nicht. Aber dieser Kerl hat doch schon ein riesiges Vermögen und jetzt ist er auch noch Minister. Harry hat wirklich einen guten Fang gemacht."

"Tja, jetzt ist es zu spät, denn ich fürchte Draco meint es ernst."

"Denke ich auch.", murmelte Ron und versank ein wenig in Gedanken.

Es war nicht unbedingt so, dass er Harry beneidete, dass hatte er sich längst abgewöhnt. Aber er wäre wirklich glücklich, wenn er auch so jemanden hätte - am besten Blaise.

Der Schwarzhaarige war witzig, attraktiv. Und er begann bereits ihn richtig zu mögen. Dann verscheuchte er diese Gedanken wieder. Besser keine Hoffnungen machen...

Blaise stand auf und machte sich daran mit einem Zauber den Tisch abzuräumen und das Geschirr und die Töpfe zu spülen. Ron beschloss ihm zu helfen, stand ebenfalls auf und ließ das Besteck zur Spüle schweben, wo eine eifrige Spülbürste bereits auf ihren Einsatz wartete.

Blaise lächelte. "Danke, aber das musst du nicht tun."

Ron winkte ab. "Die Erziehung meiner Mutter..."

Blaise lachte und plötzlich waren sie sich sehr nah. So nah, das Blaise den warmen Atem des Rothaarigen auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Sie waren beide gleichgroß. Das bemerkte er erst jetzt...

Einen Augenblick zögerte Blaise, doch dann beugte er sich vor, zog Rons Kinn zu sich und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die überraschend weichen und schmaleren Lippen des anderen.

Der Kuss war sanft und Ron erwiderte ihn. Er legte seine Hände auf Blaises Hüften und zog ihn etwas näher. Sie vertieften den Kuss und Rons Hände strichen sanft an Blaises Seiten entlang.

Blaise seufzte wohlig und drückte sich noch näher, während er gleichzeitig seine Arme um den Hals des Rothaarigen schlang. Es war so angenehm von Ron umarmt und gestreichelt zu werden. Der warme Körper, der sich an seinen drückte...

Alles war viel intensiver, als er es kannte. Ron strich jetzt sanft über die Haut an seinem Bauch - völlig unbemerkt hatte er seine Hände und das Hemd des Schwarzhaarigen geschoben und Blaise lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken.

Als Ron seine Hände dort wieder weg nahm, gab er ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich und verzog schmollend die Lippen, doch Ron legte seine Hände stattdessen auf seine Schultern und streichelte ihn dort, im Nacken und dann durch das Haar.

Blaise schnurrte beinahe.

Ron hingegen war auch überrascht. Es schien nicht so, als würde dieser Kuss zu etwas anderem führen... Und das war auch gut so. Dieser innige Kuss gefiel ihm.

Keiner von ihnen beiden wurde hastig, sie genossen einfach die gegenseitigen Berührungen.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich kurz und sahen einander tief in die Augen. Im Hintergrund war noch das kratzende Geräusch der arbeitenden Spülbürste zu hören, doch keiner von beiden bemerkte es wirklich.

Ron senkte seine Lippen erneut auf die des Schwarzhaarigen und spürte dessen Erwiderung. Dann brummte er zufrieden, als Blaise seine Hände unter sein Shirt gleiten ließ und seinen Bauch streichelte.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten, in denen sie Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen einander an.

Blaise brach das Schweigen als erster. "Wow!" Er hatte noch niemals einen so intensiven, langen und sanften Kuss bekommen - und selber gegeben. Und er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt wie schön sich das anfühlen konnte. Einfach nur in den Armen des anderen zu liegen und die sanften Berührungen zu genießen...

Ron lächelte. "Ja, wow!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry betrat neugierig einen recht kleinen Raum gleich neben Dracos privaten Zimmern. Dann verzog er das Gesicht - es stank fürchterlich.

Langsam trat er näher an Draco heran.

"Was tust du?", fragte er neugierig und hielt sich dann die Nase zu. Der Gestank war einfach unerträglich.

"Ich braue einen Trank...", murmelte Draco nachdenklich und rührte zweimal nach rechts und dreimal nach links um.

"Aha? Wie hältst du diesen Gestank nur aus?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige gequält und der Blonde wandte sich grinsend zu ihm.

"Ein Zauber natürlich."

Harry nickte nur und hielt sich weiterhin die Hand vor seine Nase.

"Und für was ist dieses Gebräu gut? Wer würde so etwas schon trinken?"

"Der Trank ist für Blaise. Er hilft ihm sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.", murmelte Draco, zählte leise bis zehn und wiederholte den vorherigen Rührvorgang.

"Zur Kontrolle? Hat er Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten oder so etwas?"

"Ja, so könnte man es nennen.", murmelte Draco. Dann fügte er noch ein Zutat hinzu, von der Harry lieber nicht wissen wollte, um was es sich handelte.

Zufrieden nickte der Blonde. "Fertig. Jetzt muss er nur noch abkühlen, dann kann ich ihn umfüllen."

Harry nickte bloß und folgte Draco erleichtert hinaus in der Flur. Dort nahm er die Hand von der Nase und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

"Ich habe noch nie verstanden, was an Zaubertränke gut sein soll."

Draco lächelte nur und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Komm, gehen wir etwas essen!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron fragte sich, wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde. So ein Kuss deutete nicht gerade auf eine einmalige Sache hin. Aber das hing von Blaise ab.

Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt zurück und löste ihre Umarmung. Ron musterte den Schwarzhaarigen abwartend. Er wollte, dass der Schritt von Blaise kam.

Blaises Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Der Kuss war mehr gewesen. Normalerweise waren Küsse nichts weiter als ein Beiwerk des Vorspiels, bevor es richtig zur Sache ging. So etwas wie gerade mit Ron hatte er noch nie erlebt und eigentlich auch nie erleben wollen, weil eine gewisse Verantwortung damit verbunden war...

Noch nie hatte er sich die Zeit genommen jemanden näher kennen zu lernen und vielleicht eine Beziehung daraus werden zu lassen. Aber seit er Ron getroffen hatte, dachte er beunruhigend oft an solche Dinge...

Was hieß schon beunruhigend. Eigentlich war es einfach nur aufregend. Er lernte eine völlig neue Seite an sich kennen. Seit Ron hier bei ihm war und eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag davor, war er fröhlich und gut gelaunt.

Ron war witzig, er sah gut aus, obwohl er sich dessen gar nicht bewusst zu sein schien und der Kuss war traumhaft gewesen. Er wünschte sich eine Wiederholung und er wurde von dem starken Gefühl beherrscht, sich einfach wieder in Rons Arme zu schmiegen, weil es eben so angenehm gewesen war.

Dann sah er auf und bemerkte Rons erwartungsvollen, fragenden Blick. Er konnte an Rons Augen sehen, dass es an ihm selber lag, eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

Er lächelte ein wenig zögerlich.

"Ron, ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, wie du das empfindest. Aber dieser Kuss und die Umarmung - der ganze Abend eigentlich...", er holte nocheinmal tief Luft,

"Ich möchte dich näher kennen lernen und mit dir zusammen sein."

Dann wartete er nervös ab, was Ron sagen würde. Noch niemals war er so weit gegangen und hatte so viel von sich offenbart, weil es immer das Risiko mit sich brachte enttäuscht oder verletzt zu werden.

Ron war überrascht und froh, als er das hörte. Im Geiste hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Blaise im eine Abfuhr erteilen würde. Allerdings gab es da noch etwas... "Mir geht es genau so.", sagte er ehrlich und lächelte.

Blaise strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht, was Ron erneut zum Lächeln brachte. Dann fuhr er langsam fort. "Ich möchte dir aber noch etwas sagen."

Blaise nickte und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Nervös zwirbelte er eine schwarze Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern.

"Du weiß ja, ich bin bi."

Wieder ein Nicken.

"Aber Frauen kotzen mich in letzter Zeit ziemlich an, deshalb habe ich mich mehr in Richtung Mann orientiert."

Blaise nickte langsam und sah Ron fragend an.

"Eigentlich,", murmelte Ron, "bin ich auf der Suche nach einer festen, zukunftsorientierten Beziehung mit einem Mann."

Blaises Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Er wusste, was Ron damit sagen wollte. Er wollte sich nur auf Blaise einlassen, wenn er es ehrlich meinte. Der ehemalige Slytherin wusste, dass Ron ihm damit die Chance gab, sich zurück zu ziehen - sein Ruf als Playboy war dem Rothaarigen sicher auch nicht unbekannt...

Aber er war bereit zu seiner Entscheidung zu stehen. Ja, er war bereit es mit einer ernsten Beziehung zu versuchen und Ron schien genau der richtige Mann zu sein.

Er nickte und trat wieder näher an Ron heran. Sanft drückte er einen Kuss auf Rons Lippen, dann antwortete er.

"Gut. Möchtest du noch ein Glas Wein?"

Einen Moment starrte der Rothaarige ihn verblüfft an, dann lachte er befreit und nickte bejahend mit dem Kopf.

"Ja, ich nehme noch ein Glas Wein."

Blaise lächelte und lief voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Ron folgte ihm einfach und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Blaise nahm zwei große langstielige Gläser, goss ihnen beiden ein Glas ein und setzte sich neben Ron.

Seine Augen lachten geradezu und Ron verlor sich regelrecht darin.

"Trinken wir also auf den Anfang unserer Beziehung.", sagte Blaise und die beiden stießen an.

"Auf den Anfang unserer Beziehung.", erwiderte Ron und lächelte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ich hoffe ihr mögts (?) Sehr wenig Draco/Harry in diesem Kapitel, aber da wir es mit zwei Pärchen zu tun haben, kommt das eine eben immer etwas weniger vor... Ich muss sagen, mir gefällt die Entwicklung Blaise/Ron sehr gut. Und ich mag meine Darstellung von Ron! Hm, ich denke in ihrer Beziehung wird mal der und mal der dominieren, auch wenn´s im Moment so aussieht, als sei Ron dominanter...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	9. 8th Step

**Kommentar:** Puh, ihr musstet etwas länger warten, das tut mir leid...Ein paar umfangreiche Referate haben mich gekonnt vom Schreiben abgelenkt (und tun es noch, weil noch welche anstehen). Aber hier ist das neue Kapitel! Noch länger wollte ich euch echt nicht warten lassen, wo ich doch immer so zahlreiches und positives Feedback bekomme - danke dafür!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**8. Kapitel**

Erst zehn Tage, nachdem Draco den Trank fertig gestellt hatte, kam Blaise ihn abholen.

Harry war eigentlich nur zufällig in Malfoy Manor, weil er gerade versuchte Draco dazu zu bringen mal etwas häufiger zu ihm selber nach Hause zu kommen.

Blaise sah nicht gut aus. Sein Gesicht war blass und irgendwie eingefallen und er hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, als habe er seit längerem nicht geschlafen.

"Hi, Blaise!", begrüßte Harry ihn freundlich, aber die Antwort des Langhaarigen fiel etwas weniger enthusiastisch aus. Er lächelte nur leicht und Harry konnte seine Antwort kaum verstehen.

Als Draco mit dem Trank kam, musterte auch er Blaise einen Moment.

"Du bist spät.", meinte er dann zu seinem Freund und Harry runzelte fragend die Stirn.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe es wohl vergessen."

Draco nickte und reichte ihm den Trank.

"Komm das nächste Mal etwas früher, okay?"

"Ich werde daran denken. Danke, Draco." Und schon war er appariert. Harry starrte ihm nach und sah dann den Blonden fragend an.

"Ist er ernsthaft krank?", fragte er besorgt.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er hat sich den Trank nur zu spät abgeholt. Deshalb sah er so müde aus. Frag´ mich, wie er das vergessen konnte..."

Harry schwieg einen Moment. Er war nicht dumm. Draco verschwieg ihm irgendein wichtiges Detail. Außerdem hatte Blaise eben erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Remus Lupin während der Vollmondnächte gehabt.

Er dachte noch einen Moment darüber nach. Sicher war Blaise kein Werwolf, dass konnte er sich nicht vorstellen... Und so schlimm wäre das ja auch gar nicht, aber Blaise hatte wirklich schlecht ausgesehen.

"Machst du dir keine Sorgen?", fragte er den Blonden weiter.

Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein, warum sollte ich. Es ist ja nichts lebensbedrohliches."

Für Draco war das Thema scheinbar abgehakt, aber Harry dachte dennoch eine ganze Weile darüber nach.

Warum Blaise seinen Trank vergessen hatte, war leicht erklärt. Ron.Sie trafen sich nun regelmäßig und unternahmen hin und wieder etwas, wenn sie keine Lust hatten zu Hause zu bleiben. Blaise hatte soviel Spaß mit dem Rothaarigen, dass er einfach vergessen hatte, dass er dringend den Trank von Draco brauchte. Dann war es auf einmal zu spät gewesen...

Und es war auch nicht so leicht gewesen vor Ron geheim zu halten, dass er diesen Trank dringend brauchte. Er hatte behauptet überarbeitet zu sein und offenbar hatte der Rothaarige es ihm geglaubt.

Zwar hatte Blaise sich geschworen ehrlich zu Ron zu sein und ihm zu vertrauen, aber bei dieser Sache befielen ihn Zweifel, ob es gut wäre Ron wissen zu lassen, was mit ihm los war...

Gewissensbisse hatte er aber dennoch. Ron war so nett und er brachte ihn ständig zum Lachen - eigentlich hätte er sein vollstes Vertrauen verdient. Aber es war immer noch seltsam, sich auf jemand anderen einzulassen. Jemandem außer sich selbst zu vertrauen...

So saß Blaise bei sich zu Hause und grübelte vor sich hin. Später, als Ron vorbei kam - das erste Mal seitdem er gesagt hatte er brauche Ruhe, weil er überarbeitet sei - verflogen die nagenden Gedanken.

Sie küssten sich zur Begrüßung und der Kuss dauerte etwas länger, weil sie sich einige Tage nicht gesehen hatten. Als sie sich lösten lächelte Ron. "Und? Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Blaise nickte. "Ja, ich war einfach nur zu sehr gestresst."

Ron nickte, zufrieden mit dieser Antwort und Blaise konnte nicht wiederstehen und zog den Rothaarigen zu einem weiteren intensiven Kuss zu sich heran. Ron ließ sich das natürlich gerne gefallen und genoss Blaises Hände, die über seinen Rücken und seinen Bauch streichelten.

Schließlich landeten sie auf der Couch und küssten und streichelten sich eine ganze Weile, in der der Schwarzhaarige feststellte, wie schön es sein konnte nichts weiter zu tun, als zusammen zu sitzen und sich nahe zu sein. Ganz ohne miteinander im Bett zu landen...

Bisher war er davon ausgegangen so etwas sei furchtbar langweilig, aber offensichtlich belehrte Ron ihn gerade eines Besseren.

Trotzdem..., wie würde es sein mit Ron zu schlafen? Wer würde der dominantere sein? Denn eigentlich gab es bei ihnen - noch - keine festgelegten Rollen. Mal dominierte Ron und Blaise ließ sich einfach entspannt die Berührungen gefallen oder umgekehrt, so wie jetzt gerade. Meist hing von ihrer jeweiligen Stimmung ab, wer passiv war und wer aktiv.

Noch so etwas Neues. Blaise hätte vorher niemals zugelassen, dass er passiv blieb, aber bei Ron schien es selbstverständlich...

Die Frage, was Ron so anders machte, hatte er sich inzwischen schon unzählige Male gestellt ohne eine Antwort zu finden. Genaugenommen grübelte er ständig darüber nach. Rons Charakter? Aber es gab noch andere Menschen, die ihn zum Lachen bringen konnten. Oder, die nett waren. Gutaussehende Männer gab es auch haufenweise... Obwohl er ja fand, dass Ron eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung hatte. Dennoch konnte er nicht genauer sagen, warum ausgerechnet Ron ihn so anzog und auch veränderte.

Da kamen so unendlich viele Dinge zusammen, die er gar nicht alle aufzählen konnte. Seltsamerweise mochte er sogar Rons Unordnung in dessen Wohnung, obwohl er bei sich zu Hause peinlich genau darauf achtete Ordnung zu halten. Aber Ron wäre nicht Ron, wenn er ordentlicher wäre.

Dann war da noch Rons Äußeres. Er achtete im Grunde kaum darauf was er trug und meistens waren es bequeme Sachen. Designermarken kannte er noch nicht mal. Blaise hingegen trug nur Designermarken und war sehr modebewusst. Normalerweise hätte ihn das vielleicht gestört, aber an Ron mochte er es.

Genau, wie er die Art mochte, wie Ron sich bewegte. Niemals hektisch, sondern immer entspannt. Und das übertrug sich sogar auf ihn selber, obwohl er hin und wieder dazu neigte in stressigen Situationen in Panik zu geraten.

All diese Dinge und noch mehr, mochte er an Ron. Und noch nie hatte er sich so gefühlt, dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal einen Monat zusammen.

Wie drückte man nur all diese Gefühle aus?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Aus dem entspannten Abend, den Draco und Harry zusammen in Malfoy Manor verbringen wollten, war ein Streit entstanden, der auf Harrys Unzufriedenheit zurückzuführen war.

Es ärgerte den ehemaligen Gryffindor, dass er Draco gewissermaßen folgen musste, wie ein braves Hündchen. Immer waren sie in Malfoy Manor und Draco hatte immer ein Gegenargument parat, wenn Harry vorschlug ein Wochenende einmal bei ihm zu Hause zu verbringen.

Denn inzwischen, lebte er kaum noch dort und die arme Hedwig sah ihren Besitzer so selten, dass sie schmollte und sich weigerte einen Brief für Harry zu jemandem zu bringen. Selbst Unmengen von Eulenkeksen vermochten sie nicht umzustimmen und Harry musste zugeben, dass er mit der Situation auch unzufrieden war.

So war beim Abendessen bei Draco irgendwann das Gespräch darauf gekommen und es regte Harry unglaublich auf, dass Draco so gar nicht mit sich reden lassen wollte.

Er sagte nur immer wieder, dass er lieber im Manor blieb, weil dort Geschäftspartner besser empfangen werden konnten und er so immer erreichbar war. Da war Harry endgültig der Kragen geplatzt.

Egal was er sagte, er kam sich vor als rede er mit einer unendlich dicken Steinmauer, die einfach nicht nachgab.

"Harry, du wirst doch wohl einsehen, dass es so am besten ist.", meinte Draco nur.

"Außerdem hast du doch hier alles was du brauchst. Wieso beschwerst du dich? Bring Hedwig doch einfach mit hierher. Sie kann zu den anderen Eulen in meine Eulerei."

Harry schwieg. Dann stand er auf, schmiss seine Serviette auf den Tisch und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Sobald er den Eingangsbereich des Manors erreicht hatte, apparierte er. Denn vom Rest des Hauses aus konnte man nicht nach draußen apparieren. Nur innerhalb des Hauses.

Zu Hause angekommen, ignorierte er Hedwigs Gekreische und lief im Wohnzimmer, immer noch vor Wut kochend, auf und ab.

Warum sah Draco einfach nicht ein, dass ihm diese Sache wichtig war?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Der Blonde saß unterdessen immer noch am gedeckten Tisch und starrte perplex auf den leeren Platz, an dem bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch Harry gesessen hatte. Offenbar war Harry richtig wütend...

Mist. Langsam stand er auf und signalisierte mit einem Winken den wartenden Hauselfen, dass sie abräumen konnten. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen.

Hätte Harry ihn weiter angeschrieen anstatt ihn anzuschweigen und mit diesem verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen anzusehen, hätte er das sicherlich besser ertragen können.

So aber, fühlte er sich schlecht. Sein Gewissen nagte an ihm. Und das mochte etwas heißen, denn ein Malfoy hatte normalerweise kein Gewissen...

Aber Harry bedeutete ihm etwas. Sie waren nun schon eine ganze Weile zusammen und er mochte den Schwarzhaarigen sehr.

Das war es ja auch. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry nach Hause ging, er wollte ihn immer um sich haben, wenn es irgendwie möglich war. Und zwar hier. In Malfoy Manor. Und es war wirklich besser, wenn er sich zu Hause aufhielt, damit man ihn erreichen konnte.

Natürlich hatte er das Harry so nicht gesagt. Solche Dinge gestand er sich nun mal nicht gerne ein. Und gab sie erst recht nicht anderen gegenüber zu.

Doch Harry hatte es verdient, dass er ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

Wenn nicht er, wer denn sonst?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry hatte sich irgendwann in seinen Sessel fallen lassen und starrte nun in das knisternde Feuer des Kamins. Gedankenverloren sah er den Flamme dabei zu, wie sie höher und höher züngelten, bis ein Holzscheit in sich zusammenfiel.

So erschrak er fürchterlich, als hinter ihm plötzlich ein lautes Plop ertönte. Eigentlich war es auch nur deshalb so laut, weil es in der Wohnung so still war.

Erschrocken drehte er sich in Richtung des Geräuschs und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er Draco erkannte.

Der sah sich einen Moment um und trat dann ins Licht des Kaminfeuers.

"Du hast ja keinen einzigen Schutzzauber auf der Wohnung liegen.", bemerkte der Blonde um ein Gespräch anzufangen. Er wusste nämlich nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er war einfach grottenschlecht, wenn es darum ging solche Dinge, wie ihren Streit, zu klären...

Harry stand auf. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Draco so auf ihn hinunter blickte, selbst wenn sein Blick nicht hochnäsig oder herablassend war.

Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Mir ist es egal. Ein Schwarzmagier würde sie eh durchbrechen, also bringt es gar nichts einen Schutzzauber zu benutzen.", murmelte er gleichgültig und gab seiner Stimme einen gelangweilten Klang.

Trotzdem überraschte es ihn, dass Draco gekommen war...

Einen Moment herrschte Stille und Draco sah ein, dass es an ihm war etwas zu sagen.

"Hör zu", murmelte er, "ich weiß, dass das was ich gesagt habe dich verletzt hat."

Stille.

"Und es tut mir leid.", fügte er hinzu.

"Gut. Entschuldigung angenommen. Aber das eigentliche Problem ist damit noch lange nicht gelöst.", erwiderte Harry und verschränkte die Arme, während sein Blick herausfordernd auf Draco gerichtet war.

Draco haderte mit sich und zögerte, sodass Harry weitersprach.

"Ich habe einfach den Eindruck, dass du kein Interesse an meinem Leben hast, dass ich aber Interesse für dein Leben aufbringen muss, damit du zufrieden bist. Und ehrlich gesagt, vermittelt das ein wenig den Eindruck als interessiere ich dich auch nicht."

Innerlich geschockt, aber nach außen hin ruhig, verinnerlichte Draco, was Harry soeben gesagt hatte. Und das Schlimmste war - es stimmte.

Natürlich nicht die letzte Aussage, dass er kein Interesse an Harry selbst hatte. Aber, dass er sich wenig für Harrys Leben interessierte, stimmte leider. Er war es gewohnt, dass alles immer nach seinem Willen lief und, dass die Leute seinem Willen folgten. Er interessierte sich nur selten für andere. Deshalb war ihm wohl einfach nicht klar geworden, wie das auf Harry wirken musste.

Doch Harry redete noch weiter...

"Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich nur deshalb so verletzlich dir gegenüber, weil...", er stockte und Draco musterte ihn fragend. "Weil?"

Harry schwieg noch einen kurzen Moment, dann...

"Es verletzt mich, weil ich dich liebe Draco.", sagte er schließlich und biss sich dann auf die Zunge.

Oh nein. Jetzt war es raus. Und er kam sich plötzlich noch angreifbarer vor, als zuvor.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich in Unglaube. Das...

Noch niemals hatte jemand diese Worte zu ihm gesagt. Und sie auch ehrlich gemeint. Aber es stand außer Frage, dass Harry unehrlich war.

"Harry..."

Doch der Schwarzhaarige wich nun seinem Blick aus und fixierte stattdessen irgendeinen Punkt auf dem Teppich.

Draco wollte jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als Harry in den Arm nehmen, ihn zu küssen und... Aber das musste warten, er musste erst noch erklären, was mit ihm los war.

"Harry...ich habe dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, als es darum ging, warum ich will, dass wir uns auf Malfoy Manor treffen."

Überrascht sah Harry ihn an. "Was?"

"Ja, eigentlich möchte ich, dass du immer in meiner Nähe bist, selbst dann, wenn ich Geschäftliches erledigen muss. Und das geht nun mal am besten, wenn du auf Malfoy Manor bist."

"Aber Draco...", wollte Harry zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch der Blonde , unterbrach ihn, bevor er den Mut verlor.

"Zieh zu mir Harry. Bitte."

Und Harry klappte buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter.

"Was?", hauchte er dann, als er sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte.

"Ich möchte, dass du zu mir ziehst. Ich will dich in meiner Nähe haben. Und ohne dich ist das Haus inzwischen so einsam...", murmelte Draco und wirkte dabei recht verlegen.

Kein Wunder. Solche Worte von Draco Malfoy. Bis vor einigen Monaten hätte Harry noch geglaubt, dies sei ganz sicher ein Scherz, aber nun war er vollkommen sicher, dass Draco es ernst meinte.

"Draco, ich..."

Doch der sprach nun eilig weiter, bevor ihn doch noch der Mut verlies.

"Und was du eben gesagt hast...", fing er an und trat ein paar Schritte näher.

"Das du mich liebst und deshalb so verletzlich bist..."

Harry nickte. "Ja?"

"Eigentlich möchte ich dich jetzt nur noch in den Arm nehmen und küssen."

Harry wurde weich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dann.

"Draco, du bist einfach unmöglich."

Dann machte er die letzten Schritte auf den Blonden zu und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen. Fast sofort schlangen sich Dracos Arme besitzergreifend um ihn und die weichen Lippen des Blonden pressten sich sehnsüchtig gegen seine.

Harry seufzte und erwiderte den Kuss. Er genoss, dass der Kuss sanft blieb und nicht leidenschaftlicher wurde. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren beide außer Atem.

Harry war glücklich, aber etwas brannte ihm noch auf der Seele...

"Draco... Bekomme ich eigentlich eine Antwort?", fragte er und lächelte schelmisch.

Die Augenbrauen seines Gegenübers flogen nach oben, dann raste Dracos Blick ruhelos hin und her.

"Also... Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, sehr gerne Harry. Ich..."

Doch Harry legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

"Schon gut. Küss mich einfach noch mal."

Harry wusste, dass Draco einfach noch etwas brauchte, bis er ihm die Antwort geben konnte, die er sich wünschte. Aber er würde gerne warten...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Findet ihr Draco ist zu OCC? Ich hoffe nicht. Völlig kalt möchte ich ihn nämlich auch nicht darstellen... Na, ich hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel. Bis zum nächsten Teil! 


	10. 9th Step

**Kommentar:** Ich schäme mich, dass ich euch so lange warten lasse. Und jetzt bin ich schon in der Klausurphase drin seufz Erst Abgabetermine, dann Präsentationen und jetzt...

Viel Spaß hierbei!

**9. Kapitel**

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und hustete laut. Dann, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, starrte er Harry mit großen Augen an.

"Du tust WAS?"

"Ron, schrei doch nicht so. Ja, ich ziehe zu Draco."

"Du erzählst mir, dass du zu Malfoy ziehst und verlangst von mir, dass ich mich nicht aufrege?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Er war nur froh, dass er das Schlimmste bereits hinter sich hatte. Denn Hermine würde sicherlich nicht so ausflippen wie Ron.

"Was ist denn dabei? Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich zu ihm ziehe und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen. Obwohl ich ein paar Tage mit der Entscheidung gewartet habe..."

Ron mühte sich um eine ruhige Stimme. "Und warum hast du ihn erst schmoren lassen?"

Harry grinste. "Das war meine kleine Rache. Außerdem lässt er mich auch schmoren."

"Ach ja? Inwiefern?", fragte Ron neugierig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er antwortete.

"Letzte Woche ist mir rausgerutscht, dass ich ihn liebe. Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung und da hab ich´s versehentlich gesagt. Er konnte mir darauf keine Antwort geben."

Ron glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

"Du...liebst ihn?", hauchte er.

Harry nickte bestätigend. "Ja. Ich weiß nicht, mir war das glaub ich auch noch nicht so ganz klar, bis wir diesen Streit hatten."

Ron schwieg verblüfft und Harry musterte ihn forschend. Offenbar war Ron überrascht, aber er schien sich nicht aufzuregen. Zum Glück. Sie saßen wieder einmal bei Florian Fortescue - jeder einen riesigen Eisbecher und einen Kaffee vor sich.

Eigentlich hatte er bei diesem Treffen Ron auf Blaises Trank ansprechen wollen, aber bisher hatte sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben.

"Harry?"

"Hm?", machte Harry und sah auf, während er weiterhin sein Eis in sich hinein löffelte.

"Wegen Blaise..."

"Ja?"

"Glaubst du, dass ich das Richtige tue?"

Der Schwarzhaarige musterte Ron einen Moment.

"Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte mit Blaise und dir läuft alles prima?"

Ron seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ja, es ist ja auch alles soweit in Ordnung. Aber Blaise ist nun mal ein Playboy und ich denke ständig, dass ich aufpassen muss, damit ich ihn irgendwann nicht zu sehr mag. Verstehst du? Was, wenn er mich einfach sitzen lässt?"

Harry wusste sofort, dass das nur bedeuten konnte, dass Ron bereits eine Menge für Blaise empfand. Sonst würde er sich wegen solcher Dinge keine Gedanken machen.

"Du magst ihn also?", fragte er.

Ron sah ihn an. Sie beide wussten, das 'mögen' untertrieben war.

"Ja.", meinte er dann schlicht.

"Und vertraust du ihm?"

Ron zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er verheimlicht mir etwas. Er sieht mich manchmal so an, weißt du? Mit so einem Blick, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.", murmelte der Rothaarige und raufte sich die Haare.

"Was, wenn er mich betrügt? Vielleicht will er ja doch keine ernste Beziehung. Oder er fühlt sich eingeengt...", fügte er hinzu.

"Was hältst du davon, ihn einfach zu fragen? Stell ihn doch zur Rede und sag ihm, was dir aufgefallen ist.", schlug Harry vor.

Ron legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen, ob das eine gute Idee war.

"Ach ja, Ron?"

"Was?"

"Was ist das eigentlich für ein Trank, den Blaise einnimmt? Draco meinte nur, er diene zur Kontrolle... Du weißt schon - als es Blaise so schlecht ging hat er sich bei Draco seinen Trank abgeholt."

Ron starrte Harry an und machte große Augen.

"Von welchem Trank redest du? Ich weiß von keinem Trank."

Überrascht zog Harry die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Nicht? Er kam letzten Monat nach Malfoy Manor und hat sich bei Draco seinen Trank abgeholt. Er sah wirklich schlecht aus - fast wie Remus nach den Vollmondnächten."

"Ach, du meinst sicher, als er wegen der Arbeit so gestresst war. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er sich Medizin dagegen besorgt hat. Aber ich habe ihn ja auch ein paar Tage nicht gesehen. Er meinte, er brauche Ruhe."

"Aber offenbar holt er den Trank jeden Monat bei Draco ab. Ich denke nicht, dass das etwas mit Stress zu tun hat. Einen Trank gegen Stress kann er sicher auch selber brauen, oder?"

"Eigentlich schon. Er ist ja aus Slytherin. Seltsam... Am besten frage ich ihn mal danach.", murmelte Ron gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Harry nickte. "Er wird es dir sicher erzählen. Aber Draco wollte mir einfach nicht sagen, wofür der Trank gut ist."

Eine Weile blieben sie noch am Tisch sitzen und grübelten was das für ein Trank sein konnte, bis sie beide ihre Becher geleert und den Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten.

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und jeder ging in eine andere Richtung nach Hause.

----------------------------------------------

Ein paar Tage nach diesem Treffen mit Harry, lag Ron mit Blaise auf seiner Couch und grübelte immer noch darüber nach, ob er Blaise nach dem Trank fragen sollte und wie er es am besten anstellte.

Er wusste, warum er solange zögerte. Er wollte die Antwort - je nachdem was es war - nicht wissen. Aber andererseits machte es ihn ganz kribbelig, dass Blaise ihm den Trank verschwiegen hatte. Es schürte auch ein bisschen sein Misstrauen wenn er ehrlich war.

Blaise musste wohl aufgefallen sein, dass Ron unruhig war und ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, denn er stoppte mitten im Satz und drehte sich so in Rons Armen, dass er den Rothaarigen ansehen konnte.

"Was ist los, Ron? Du bist irgendwie nervös...", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Ron seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er Blaise wieder in die Augen.

"Was ist das für ein Trank, den Draco dir braut?", wollte er dann geradeheraus wissen.

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen überraschte Ron. Er sah beinahe schockiert aus und das verstärkte sein eigenes mulmiges Gefühl nur noch.

"Woher...? Ach so, ...von Harry, nicht wahr?", fragte Blaise.

Ron nickte bloß.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären.", murmelte er dann.

Doch Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe gefragt, also will ich auch die Antwort hören."

Blaise nickte.

"Okay. Du musst wissen, dass ich nicht besonders gerne darüber spreche. Und es wissen nur wenige davon."

Ron sah ihn einfach nur abwartend an und Blaise seufzte nocheinmal, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

"Einfach gesagt: Ich bin ein Werwolf. Aber die Sache ist noch etwas komplizierter."

Rons Augen weiteten sich. Das würde die Müdigkeit erklären - Harry hatte das ja bereits mit Remus Lupin verglichen.

"Der Trank, den Draco mir braut, dient zur Schmerzlinderung und zur Kontrolle meines Geistes, während der Vollmondnächte. Du musst wissen, ich bin zwar ein Werwolf, aber ich kann mich nicht transformieren."

Ron starrte ihn an. So etwas hatte er noch nie gehört. "Was?"

Blaise nickte und lächelte schwach.

"Mein Körper versucht zwar sich zu transformieren, aber es gelingt nicht. Die Schmerzen dabei sind noch wesentlich schlimmer als bei einer normalen Transformation zum Werwolf.

Mein Körper braucht dafür viel mehr Energie als das bei einem normalen Werwolf der Fall ist - es ist viel anstrengender."

Ron nickte. "Und warum muss dann dein Geist kontrolliert werden?", fragte er nach.

Blaise schwieg einen Moment und dachte über die Frage nach.

"Man könnte sagen, ich würde sonst wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen. Denn selbst wenn der Trank den Schmerz zu einem großen Teil lindert, so ist er dennoch nicht vollständig verschwunden - ich wäre sonst nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne und dann ebenso gefährlich wie ein richtiger Werwolf.", schloss er hastig und sein Blick flog unruhig durch den Raum.

Jetzt wusste Ron es.

Viele Hexen und Zauberer verachteten Wesen wie ihn. Er war froh, dass nur Draco und seine Familie bescheid wussten. Man würde ihn nicht bei Gringotts arbeiten lassen, wenn bekannt wäre, was er war.

Ron atmete einmal tief durch. So etwas erfuhr man nicht jeden Tag. Und selbst, wenn er keine Abneigung gegen solche Wesen hatte - Lupin zählte schließlich auch zu seinem Freundeskreis - so war es doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu wissen,

dass er mit einem solchen Geschöpf zusammen war.

Er sah Blaise an, der versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

"Du weißt, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist und, dass ich gut mit ihm befreundet bin?", fragte er.

Blaise nickte bejahend.

"Und wieso dachtest du dann, dass sich etwas ändern würde, sobald ich es weiß?"

Blaise zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Wir haben eine Beziehung und du hast gesagt, du möchtest etwas, das möglicherweise für immer hält. Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht nicht so gerne jeden Monat die unvollständige Transformation eines Werwolfes miterleben möchtest... Und wenn es jemand herausfindet, sehen sie auch auf dich herab."

Ron verstand Blaise. Es war schwer mit der Angst zu leben, dass jemand heraus fand, dass er ein solches Wesen war. Und die Abneigung der Zaubererschaft Werwölfen gegenüber war allgemein bekannt.

Aber Blaise war ein toller, lieber Mensch und meist gut gelaunt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Wie könnte er ihn wegen so einer Sache weniger mögen?

So zog er Blaise in seine Arme und vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen Nacken. Er drückte einen leichten Kuss auf die warme Haut dort und lächelte. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass Blaise es ihm erzählt hatte und dass er ihm offenbar vertrauen konnte.

"Dann habe ich jetzt eben meinen ganz persönlichen Werwolf zum schmusen.", murmelte er und Blaise lachte leise.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut ist, mit mir zu schmusen, wenn ich in dem Zustand bin. Wenn ich dich beiße, wirst du auch infiziert und könntest dann sogar ein richtiger Werwolf werden."

Rons Kopf ruckte nach oben. "Ehrlich? Obwohl du selber nicht richtig Wolf bist, kannst du das trotzdem übertragen?"

"Sicher."

"Dann eben kein Geschmuse in Vollmondnächten.", murrte Ron und Blaise lachte wieder. Er war erleichtert. Ein Glück, dass Ron ein Gryffindor gewesen war.

Jeder Slytherin - abgesehen von Draco - hätte ihn jetzt sitzen lassen.

"Hm, sag mal Blaise... Ich habe noch nie von einem Trank mit den Eigenschaften, die du eben beschrieben hast gehört. Und warum kannst du ihn nicht selber brauen?"

"Oh das... Draco fand irgendwann heraus, was mit mir los war. Er hielt aber dicht und versuchte stattdessen mir zu helfen. Er probierte immer wieder verschiedene Dinge aus und las Unmengen an Büchern - bis er irgendwann diesen Trank braute.

Draco ist einfach einsame Klasse, wenn es um Tränke geht.

Man könnte sagen, dass dieser Trank nur in den persönlichen Aufzeichnungen von ihm selber zu finden ist. Niemand sonst weiß davon, oder wie man ihn braut."

Ron nickte beeindruck. Klar, Draco und er waren nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde, aber er bewunderte ihn trotzdem dafür, dass er, allen Slytherin-Regeln zum Trotz, Blaise geholfen hatte.

"Heißt das, ich muss dem Frettchen auch noch dankbar sein?", fragte er grinsend und Blaise knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"Lass das bloß nicht Harry hören..."

Ron lachte nur und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, was schließlich dazu führte, dass auch Blaise lachen musste.

Ron war wirklich wunderbar...

TBC

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Kurz oder? Was haltet ihr von Blaise? Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich aus ihm immer irgendwelche magischen Kreaturen mache... Er ist wohl einfach passend dafür Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (das hoffentlich schneller kommt)!


	11. 10th Step

**Kommentar: **...räusper Ich lebe noch. Und diese FF auch. Leider weiß ich zwar, wie ich die Geschichte fortführen möchte, aber mir gelingt es nicht das auch zu tun seufz Daher die lange Wartezeit - tut mir leid! Aber ich lasse keine meiner Fanfics unbeendet, also wird es mit KoaS ganz sicher weitergehen!

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die langen Wartezeiten und habt Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**10. Kapitel**

Harrys Einzug bei Draco war schnell über die Bühne gegangen. Für Zauberer war es schließlich kein Problem ihr Hab und Gut zu transportieren - man benutzte einfach einen Verkleinerungszauber und packte alles in einen Koffer.

Seine Möbel hatte Harry in den Kellergewölben Malfoy Manors eingelagert, weil er es nicht über sich brachte sich von ihnen zu trennen. Draco konnte das zwar nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, zeigte aber dennoch Verständnis und hatte Harry das Gewölbe angeboten.

Außerdem gab Draco Harry freie Hand, was das Einrichten in seinen ehemaligen Privaträumen betraf - jetzt teilte er sie ja endlich mit jemandem. Daher hatte er Harry gestattet alles nach seinen Wünschen zu verändern, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel - er wollte einfach, dass Harry sich bei ihm wohlfühlte.

Hinzu kamen noch diverse Änderungen das Haus selbst betreffend. Draco änderte einige Zauber, damit Harry vollen Zugriff auf alle Räume hatte, die ursprünglich nur von jemandem betreten werden konnten, der den Namen Malfoy trug, damit Harry sich niemals irgendwie ausgeschlossen fühlen konnte.

Außerdem fand er es langsam altmodisch, denn diese bestimmten Räume beherbergten nichts Besonderes - mit einer Ausnahme, aber auch dem Raum in dem ihre komplette Ahnentafel angebracht war konnte Harry jetzt betreten.

Harry musste zugeben er war gerührt über all diese Veränderungen, die Draco extra für ihn durchführte, damit er sich einlebte und sich heimisch fühlen konnte, aber ihm reichte es eigentlich schon jede Nacht neben Draco im Bett liegen zu können und auch jeden Morgen neben ihm aufzuwachen.

Noch mehr rührte ihn allerdings die Tatsache, dass Draco in Gringotts dafür sorgte, dass er Zugriff auf sein Geld hatte. Nicht das Harry dringend Geld benötigte, aber Draco meinte es sei besser für Notfälle und man könnte nie wissen.

Das war ein unglaublich großer Vertrauensbeweis und kam fast der noch ausstehenden Liebeserklärung des Blonden gleich.

Eigentlich hatte Harry vorgehabt zu veranlassen, dass auch Draco auf sein Geld zugreifen konnte, aber der Blonde hatte ihn davon abgehalten mit der Begründung, einem Malfoy sollte man nicht trauen und Harry hatte es gelassen, obwohl er Draco sehr wohl vertraute und sich sowieso nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, dass dieser jemals ähnlich handeln würde wie seine Eltern oder andere Verwandte.

Sie waren gerade dabei zu Frühstücken, als eine unbekannte Eule einen Brief für Harry brachte. Der Schwarzhaarige gab der Eule zum Dank ein paar Krümel seines Brötchens und nahm den Umschlag in die Hand, während der Vogel wieder verschwand.

"Von Hogwarts!", murmelte er überrascht und faltete das Pergament auseinander.

Draco sah auf.

"Hogwarts? Was will Dumbledore denn von dir?"

Harry las den Brief zu Ende und seine Augen weiteten sich mit jeder Zeile. Schlussendlich strahlte er Draco freudig an, sodass dieser lachen musste.

"Scheinen ja gute Neuigkeiten zu sein. Worum geht´s?", frag er entspannt, während er eine großzügige Menge Marmelade auf seinem Toast verteilte.

Er nahm gerade einen herzhaften Bissen, als Harry antwortete.

"Dumbledore möchte mich als Vertretung für die Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Der Blonde verschluckte sich fast und hustete, bevor er antwortete.

"Was???"

"Ja, hier steht, dass sie ein Kind erwartet und nach den Weihnachtsferien brauchen sie eine Vertretung."

"Und deine Arbeit?", fragte Draco. Die Aussicht darauf, dass Harry ein halbes Jahr lang in Hogwarts leben sollte, gefiel ihm nicht. Schließlich wohnten sie gerade erst zusammen und außerdem hatte er sich schon so an Harrys Gegenwart gewöhnt, dass er ihn nicht mehr missen wollte.

"Hm, ich kann mich sicher beurlauben lassen...", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, sich nicht bewusst, dass Draco sich nicht wirklich mit ihm freute.

"Der Job im Ministerium ist manchmal ziemlich trocken... Ein wenig Abwechslung könnte mir gut tun.", fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort und studierte nocheinmal eingehend den Brief.

Als Draco seine Tasse geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch abstellte, sah er endlich auf und bemerkte, dass sein blonder Partner offenbar verstimmt war.

"Draco?"

"Du würdest einfach so gehen, oder? Du überlegst doch schon wie du deine Zusage formulieren sollst!"

Harry, dem jetzt klar war, dass mit seinem Partner etwas nicht stimmte, nickte langsam.

"Natürlich. Ursprünglich wollte ich als Lehrer arbeiten und nicht im Ministerium. Ist doch toll, dass ich wenigstens mal als Vertretung eingesetzt werde."

"Und da du ja schon dabei bist alles zu planen... Wie hast du dir das mit uns vorgestellt, wenn du in Hogwarts lebst?", knurrte Draco geradezu.

Er hatte weniger ein Problem damit, dass Harry dieses Angebot bekam und es auch annehmen wollte, sondern eher mit der Tatsache, dass es Harry gar nichts ausmachte, dass sie sich dann etwa ein halbes Jahr lang nur selten sehen konnten, weil Harry in Hogwarts leben würde.

Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Offensichtlich würde Harry ihn nicht allzu sehr vermissen... Liebe - ha!

Harry hatte unterdessen das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges entgangen war. Draco schien wütend zu sein, aber ihm war nicht ganz klar warum.

Sicher, er würde auf Hogwarts arbeiten, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er dort leben musste. Dumbledore würde sicher mit sich reden lassen, sodass er am Abend wieder nach Hause zu Draco konnte und auch morgens erst wieder nach Hogwarts zurückging.

Das musste doch zu machen sein, schließlich waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht mehr ganz so streng, seit Voldemort tot war und es war erlaubt zu apparieren oder einen Kamin zu benutzen, obwohl er da eindeutig das Apparieren bevorzugte...

"Draco, ich werde das Angebot natürlich nur annehmen, wenn Dumbledore mir gestattet weiterhin hier zu leben und nicht in Hogwarts. Glaubst du, ich habe Lust ein halbes Jahr ohne dich zu verbringen? Oder dich nur während der Ferien zu sehen? Das reicht mir nicht."

Draco sah überrascht auf.

"Ich werde Dumbledore darum bitten und ihn schildern, dass wir zusammenleben. Wenn er nicht darauf eingehen möchte, muss er sich nach jemand anderem umsehen.", erwiderte Harry bestimmt.

Draco musterte ihn und langsam konnte Harry sehen, wie er sich wieder entspannte. Inzwischen hatte er auch eine leise Ahnung, warum Draco so gereizt reagiert hatte. Der Blonde hatte Verlustängste.

So seltsam es klingen mochte, wenn man über einen Malfoy sprach, aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich eindeutig.

Draco war sein bisheriges Leben lang immer sehr einsam gewesen. Nun hatte er jemanden gefunden, für den er viel empfand und den er nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte und immer um sich haben wollte - ihn, Harry.

Harry lächelte. Als ob er es ohne Draco länger als eine Woche aushalten würde...

Er stand auf, ging zu Draco hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

"Als ob ich ein halbes Jahr ohne dich auskommen könnte, Draco."

Er lachte. "Wer würde mich dann mitten in der Nacht aufwecken, weil er geil ist und Sex will?", fragte er grinsend und Draco lachte leise.

"Stimmt, das würde dir fehlen, nicht wahr?"

"Sicher, wer schläft schon gerne eine Nacht durch, weil er keinen Sex hat?", erwiderte er schelmisch und küsste Draco kurz auf den Mund.

Draco schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft, sodass sie eine Weile auf den Lippen des anderen verweilten.

"Ich liebe dich.", sagte Harry leise und gab dem Blonden noch einen liebevollen Kuss, bevor er sich löste.

Draco sah ihn an und lächelte, sagte aber nichts.

Harry konnte damit gut leben. Wozu brauchte er Worte, wenn Dracos Gefühle in jeder Berührung und seiner gesamten Körpersprache lesen konnte?

"Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit.", meinte er dann, "Sonst steckt man meinem Chef noch, dass ich unzuverlässig bin.", sagte er und sah Draco grinsend an.

Der Blonde lachte. "Dein Chef hat wichtige Termine und merkt nicht, wenn du zu spät kommst. Im Gegenteil, er hat dich ja aufgehalten...", scherzte er und Harry hob lachend zum Gruß die Hand, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Draco sah ihm lächelnd nach, erleichtert, dass er sich wegen dem Jobangebot keine Gedanken machen musste.

Dann verließ auch er den Raum und überließ das Abräumen den Hauselfen.

* * *

Ron hatte unterdessen ganz andere Sorgen. 

Im Hinblick auf seine Beziehung mit Blaise lief eigentlich alles prima.

Seit Blaise ihm gebeichtet hatte, dass er sich Monat für Monat einer unvollkommenen und überaus qualvollen Verwandlung unterzog, die ihn normalerweise für drei Tage des Monats zum Werwolf machte, war alles entspannter verlaufen. Wohl zu einem großen Teil auch deshalb, weil Blaise keine Schuldgefühle mehr hatte, da er ihm etwas verheimlichte.

Ganze zweimal hatte Ron nun miterlebt, was es für Blaise bedeutete sich nicht vollständig verwandeln zu können und dem Rothaarigen erschienen Lupins Qualen im Vergleich dazu wie ein Witz.

Denn trotz Dracos abgewandelter Form des Werwolfbanntranks litt Blaise unter höllischen Schmerzen - es war als wäre sein Körper während des Vollmonds einer sich ständig wiederholenden Verwandlung und Rückverwandlung ausgesetzt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Werwölfen verwandelte Blaise sich pro Nacht etwa sechs Mal und wieder zurück.

Ron hatte schnell gemerkt, dass es ihn zwar ebenfalls quälte zu sehen wie sein Partner leiden musste, aber das er davon abgesehen gut damit umgehen konnte. Er half Blaise so gut er konnte, wenn die Vollmondnächte vorüber waren und für den Schwarzhaarigen schien das eine große Erleichterung zu sein.

Trotzdem verlief ihre Beziehung bei weitem nicht so wie er sie sich wünschte oder wie sie eigentlich sein sollte nach bald vier Monaten.

Soweit er wusste war er mit einem Playboy zusammen... Wenn nicht sogar mit DEM Playboy der Zaubererschaft.

Warum also waren sie dann über Fummeln und Knutschen noch nicht hinaus?

Er konnte ja ein sehr geduldiger Mann sein, aber irgendwann stieß jeder an seine Grenzen und es war doch nicht normal sich beinahe jeden Abend einen runterholen zu müssen, wenn man in einer festen Beziehung war!

Grummelnd und sich die Haare raufend starrte Ron auf den Papierstapel, der sich auf der rechten Ecke seines Schreibtisches türmte und seufzte.

In den letzten beiden Stunden war der Stapel kaum kleiner geworden, weil er ständig mit den Gedanken abschweifte. Und beinahe alle seine Gedanken kreisten um Sex!

Ihm war plötzlich danach den Kopf einige Male auf die polierte Tischplatte zu schlagen. Wann immer er versuchte Blaise unauffällig ´rumzubekommen, fand dieser einen Weg ihm zu entkommen. Er hatte sogar vorgeschlagen, dass Blaise ihn einfach wie einen seiner früheren Liebhaber behandeln konnte - sprich: Er selber würde unten sein - aber Blaise schien durch irgendetwas gehemmt und er konnte bald nicht mehr...

Seine Libido hielt ihn vom Arbeiten ab und beherrschte seine Gedanken. Offenbar gefiel es seinem schwarzhaarigen Partner ihn zu quälen - elender Sadist!

Knurrend richtete er sich wieder auf und versuchte sich auf die Verstöße gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz minderjähriger Zauberer zu konzentrieren.

Warum zur Hölle benutzte irgendein 15-jähriger während der Ferien einen Zauber gegen Akne, der dann auch noch nach hinten losging?

Gab es nicht genug Salben und Tränke, die Akne bekämpften? Die bekam man doch in jeder Zaubererapotheke...

Nachdem er sich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich durch sieben Regelverstöße gekämpft hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken schon wieder ab.

Er würde wohl erneut mit Blaise reden müssen. Ron seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Wenn es etwas gab, was ihm gar nicht lag und das er mied so gut es ging, dann waren es solche Gespräche - oder Gespräche über Gefühle.

Na ja, hier ging es ja - soweit er wusste - nur um Sex. Das sollte noch zu schaffen sein...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Allzu viel passiert ja nicht - das kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel. Und ich hoffe es ist rübergekommen, wie ich mir Blaises 'Nicht-Verwandlung' in etwa vorstelle...? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, in dem es dann endlich zu einer dringenden Aussprache bei Ron und Blaise kommt und darum geht, ob Harry die Stelle in Hogwarts annimmt. 


	12. 11th Step

**Warnungen:** fluffig, lime, lemon

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer halt, ne? Mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story...

**Kommentar:** So, da ich im Moment frei habe (und noch dazu ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen wegen der langen Wartezeiten, denen ich euch aussetze), habe ich fleißig weiter geschrieben - Viel Spaß!

* * *

**11. Kapitel**

Als Ron am Abend seine Wohnung betrat sah er sich stirnrunzelnd um. Mittags hatte er Blaise eine Eule geschickt und ihn gebeten am Abend zu ihm zu kommen, weshalb er gerade dabei war zu überlegen, ob er noch aufräumen sollte.

Wenn er wusste, dass Blaise zu ihm kam, hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis aufzuräumen, obwohl sein Freund nie gesagt hatte, dass ihn seine Unordnung störte. Meist änderte sich allerdings nicht viel an seinem persönlichen Chaos, da er einfach die Sachen hin und her schob, sodass es später eben in einer anderen Ecke unordentlich war...

Diesmal kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es definitiv Zeitverschwendung wäre und überlegte stattdessen, was er kochen sollte. Er konnte zwar keine 5-Gänge-Menüs zaubern wie Blaise, aber ein paar Grundzüge des Kochens mit Hilfe von Magie beherrschte er dennoch.

Während er mit einem beiläufigen Schwenker des Zauberstabes dafür sorgte, dass sich Geschirr und Besteck ordentlich auf dem Tisch arrangierten, beäugte er seine Vorräte und überlegte, was sich daraus machen ließe.

Nachdem er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, überließ er einem Messer das Gemüse und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, um sich ein anderes Hemd herauszusuchen. In Gedanken war er inzwischen schon wieder bei dem bevorstehenden Gespräch.

Wie sollte er das ganze bloß anfangen? Solche Dinge kamen ihm einfach nicht leicht über die Lippen und er wusste es wäre besser alles vernünftig zu formulieren, als dümmlich daherzuplappern.

Er verstand Blaise einfach nicht. Jeder wusste doch, dass Blaise schon mit einem guten Drittel der männlichen Zaubererschaft im Bett gewesen war und langsam fing er an diese Kerle zu beneiden...was ziemlich armselig war.

Wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren kam es häufig vor, dass sie den ein oder anderen Exliebhaber von Blaise trafen, was diesem nichts auszumachen schien.

Ihm selber jedoch war es unangenehm, denn oftmals handelte es sich dabei auch um Leute, die er noch von Hogwarts kannte und jedes Mal, wenn Blaise ihn als seinen Freund vorstellte, warfen diese Typen ihm neidische Blicke zu ohne zu ahnen, dass sie bereits in den Genuss von etwas gekommen waren, was ihm bisher verwehrt worden war.

Wenn es irgendwo auf der Welt einen Mann gab, der in seiner Situation nicht verrückt und von Fantasien geplagt wurde, dann wollte er ihn gerne kennen lernen und ihm seine Bewunderung aussprechen.

* * *

In Malfoy Manor las Harry zur selben Zeit Dumbledores Antwortschreiben. Er war nicht überrascht kein Wort der Missbilligung wegen seiner Beziehung zu Draco zu lesen und erfreut, als Dumbledore versicherte es sei kein Problem wenn er nur zum Unterrichten in Hogwarts war und sonst außerhalb wohnte. 

Viele Lehrer bevorzugten es einfach dort zu wohnen, weil es bequemer war, aber es sprach nichts dagegen, wenn er hin und wieder zurück apparierte - schließlich würde er nicht die Verantwortung eines Hauslehrers zu tragen haben.

Erfreut und auch erleichtert machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihren Privatzimmern, um Dumbledore seine endgültige Zusage zu schicken und um genauere Informationen zu bitten was den Unterrichtsstoff betraf.

Er mochte es durch die langen Flure des Manors zu laufen und dabei Generationen von Dracos Vorfahren in ihren Bilderrahmen zu sehen. Immer wieder entdeckte er neue Gesichter, da nicht immer alle in ihren Portraits verweilten.

Ganz besonders mochte er Dracos Urgroßmutter, deren leidenschaftliche Verachtung für Muggel und Muggelfreunde ihn immer wieder amüsierte. Das er Harry Potter war, regte sie besonders auf und so hallte ihr Gezeter ihm häufig hinterher, während er den Flur entlangging.

Dabei sprühten die blauen Augen ihres Portraits geradezu Funken und ihr ungewöhnlich krauses Haar für eine Malfoy stand wirr in alle Richtungen. Selbst Draco nannte sie einen Drachen und die Beschreibung traf es ziemlich gut auf den Punkt.

Später, als er den Brief beendet hatte, stand er hungrig auf und schickte Hedwig zu Dumbledore, damit sie etwas Bewegung hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits spät war und zeigte gleichzeitig an, dass Draco noch nicht zurück war - sein Zeiger stand noch immer auf Arbeit.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg und bat eine Hauselfe das Essen zu machen.

Es fiel ihm schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass Draco häufig so spät zurück kam und dass es immer völlig unterschiedliche Zeiten waren.

Natürlich machte er dem Blonden keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Es war sein Beruf und der Minister war nun mal ein gefragter Mann, der für vieles zuständig war.

Als Harry gerade zur Hälfte seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte, erschien Draco und warf auf den Hauselfen Umhang und Aktentasche zu, während einige andere eilig verschwanden um auch für ihn Essen aufzutragen.

Draco sah müde aus, lächelte aber als er Harry einen Begrüßungskuss gab und setzte sich zu ihm. Harry wartete bis auch Draco das Essen vor sich stehen hatte und setzte dann seine Mahlzeit fort.

"War viel los?", fragte er dann.

Draco, der gerade sein Hühnchen hungrig verschlang, sah auf und nickte. Als er den Bissen geschluckt hatte, nahm er einen Schluck Wein und erklärte.

"Irgendeine alte Hexe bekommt den Prozess gemacht, weil sie in ihrem Garten magische Kreaturen gehalten hat. Du glaubst gar nicht wie viele Probleme die macht - einige Kreaturen sind hierzulande nicht mal bekannt, weshalb wir extra andere Länder um Hilfe bitten mussten, damit die Tiere in ihren ursprünglichen Lebensraum zurückkönnen - was da los war. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr mit wie vielen Leuten ich deshalb sprechen musste..."

Harry lachte leise. "Klingt nach einem ereignisreichen Tag."

"Kann man wohl sagen.", murrte Draco, aber Harry wusste, dass er seinen Job liebte und dass es ihm Spaß machte mit all diesen Leuten zu verhandeln.

"Bei mir war nichts los. Papierkram eben. Aber ich habe die Antwort von Dumbledore - es ist kein Problem, wenn ich außerhalb Hogwarts wohne."

Draco nickte und Harry sah ihm die Erleichterung an, aber er sagte nichts.

Harry grinste.

"Gib schon zu wie froh du darüber bist! Na?"

Draco sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an, während er heißhungrig weiteraß, sparte sich aber jeden Kommentar, sodass Harry lachen musste.

Niemand würde ihm glauben, dass der hiesige Zaubereiminister abends bei Tisch sein Essen derart rapide verschlang und das ganz ohne auf Manieren zu achten. Selbst Ron hatte er noch nie so schnell essen sehen.

Draco grummelte, nachdem er mit Wein nachgespült hatte.

"Lach nicht, ich sterbe vor Hunger - hatte nicht mal Zeit für eine richtige Mittagspause."

Das brachte Harry zum Lächeln und sein verliebter Blick hatte eine derart entwaffnende Wirkung, dass Draco einen Moment lang vergaß, dass er noch Hunger hatte.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen war sein ständiger Begleiter und wurde immer aufdringlicher. Es kam mittlerweile sehr häufig vor, dass er in alltäglichen Situationen wie gerade daran dachte, wie sehr er Harry brauchte und wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Trotzdem hatte er nach wie vor ein Problem damit es auszusprechen. Es fiel ihm schwer mit seinen Gefühlen offen umzugehen - sehr schwer. Selbst in seinem Beruf war es wichtig, wenn man seine wahren Beweggründe und Gefühle verbergen konnte und auf diesem Gebiet war er ein wahrer Meister.

Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, es war ihm so sehr ins Blut übergegangen, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, wie man anderen seine Gefühle mitteilte. Natürlich konnte er Gesten sprechen lassen, aber wem wäre das auf Dauer genug?

Harry war sehr geduldig, aber würde diese Geduld nicht auch irgendwann erschöpft sein? Er wollte Harry nicht verlieren. Malfoy Manor ohne Harry Potter war für ihn inzwischen unvorstellbar und da waren noch so viele Dinge, die sich mit Harrys Einzug verändert hatten. Positive Dinge.

Er konnte besser schlafen und kam leichter zur Ruhe, seit immer jemand neben ihm schlief. Er war fröhlicher, wenn er morgens aufstand, weil er es nicht alleine tun musste. Selbst die Mahlzeiten waren angenehmer, wenn man nicht alleine in diesem furchtbar riesigen Saal saß...

Ohne zu antworten lächelte er zurück und Harry griff nach seiner Hand und streichelte sie. So saßen sie eine Weile da und blickten sich tief in die Augen, sodass Dracos Sorgen bald vergessen waren.

* * *

Ron erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als Blaise in seine Küche apparierte und von hinten die Arme um ihn schlang. 

Blaise lachte und küsste Rons Nacken, bevor er ihn wieder losließ, sodass sie einander richtig begrüßen konnten. Sie küssten sich innig, aber Ron war etwas abwesend, weil er in Gedanken bereits wieder bei dem bevorstehenden Gespräch war.

Blaise, dem der mangelnde Enthusiasmus seines Freundes natürlich auffiel, trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er überrascht nach und Ron konnte nur nicken.

Er wollte erst noch gemütlich essen, bevor er mit seinem Anliegen die fröhliche Stimmung ruinierte.

"Sicher, Essen ist fertig, du kannst dich schon setzten."

Blaise beobachtete von seinem Platz aus wie Ron das Essen auf den Tellern verteilte. Er wusste, dass Ron etwas beschäftigte. Das war schon in seinem Brief durchgeklungen, aber offenbar war Ron noch nicht bereit darüber zu reden.

Das Essen verlief zum größten Teil schweigend - soviel zum Thema gemütlich. Blaise versuchte zwar eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen, aber Ron war einfach zu abgelenkt um sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, wechselten sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich gegenüber, was Blaise überraschte. Es war seltsam, dass Ron heute so sehr auf Distanz bedacht war.

"Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was dich so beschäftigt?", fragte er leise.

Ron nickte. "Ja, ...schon."

Ron suchte einen vernünftigen Anfang, der nicht wie ein Vorwurf klang, aber er fand keinen. So platzte er einfach damit hinaus.

"Blaise, wir führen keine richtige Beziehung!"

Einen Moment stand dieser Satz im Raum und es herrschte Schweigen, ehe Blaise zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Ron seufzte. Dann fing er einfach an zu reden.

"Hast du schon mal von einem Pärchen gehört, dass nach fast vier Monaten noch nicht miteinander im Bett war? Du weichst mir ständig aus. Und dann immer diese Exlover von dir... Mit all denen hast du geschlafen - warum hast du bei mir Hemmungen, verdammt?!"

Stille.

Ron wartete. Es kam ihm wie Ewigkeiten vor, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

"Blaise?", fragte er schließlich nach.

Blaise wusste, er musste etwas sagen, aber... Wie sollte er Ron erklären, was los war? Unsicher spielte er mit einer Strähne seines Haares und mied Rons Blick.

Ron lehnte sich zurück und wartete. Als nach einigen weiteren endlosen Minuten immer noch keine Antwort kam, seufzte er wieder.

"Weißt du Blaise? Wenn du mir darauf nicht einmal eine Antwort geben kannst, dann sollten wir vielleicht nicht zusammen sein. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich noch machen soll. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine, ich akzeptiere dich als Werwolf und ich habe mir Mühe gegeben geduldig zu sein..."

"Ich weiß es ist irgendwie albern, wegen Sex an eine Trennung zu denken, aber wenn mir jemand so viel bedeutet wie du, dann ist es ganz natürlich, dass ich auch mit dir schlafen will. Und wir wissen ja nun beide, dass du auf diesem Gebiet ziemlich bewandert bist..."

Blaise nickte. Das wusste er.

Es verletzte Ron, dass Blaise nichts sagte - der Schwarzhaarige wusste es zwar nicht, aber er liebte ihn und er fühlte sich abgewiesen. Er fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand durchs Haar, ehe er weitersprach. Es fiel ihm schwer das zu sagen und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es soweit kommen würde - er hatte erwartet ganz sicher eine Erklärung zu bekommen.

"Es ist dir egal? Dann sehe ich wirklich keinen Sinn mehr darin noch zusammen zu sein."

Blaise zuckte zusammen und sein Kopf fuhr hoch.

"Es ist mir nicht egal!", rief er verzweifelt.

"Aha.", war alles was Ron dazu sagte. Er hatte Blaise genügend Ansatzpunkte gegeben. Wenn er keine Trennung wollte, dann würde er ihm alles erklären müssen.

Blaise Gedanken rasten. Genau so etwas hatte ihn dazu gebracht niemals zuzulassen, dass es mit einer Affäre ernster wurde. Er wollte keine Trennung! Ron war witzig, er war lieb, er war...einfach alles!

"Ron, ich liebe dich!"

Das kam überraschend - auch für Blaise. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, es wäre schwer es auszusprechen, doch es war ihm ganz leicht von den Lippen gekommen.

Blaise suchte Rons Blick. "Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte er leise. "Aber ich habe das Gefühl deine Zuneigung nicht verdient zu haben. Und deshalb...", er stockte.

Ron, noch immer ein wenig beflügelt und hoffnungsvoll wegen des überraschenden Liebesgeständnisses, sah Blaise aufmunternd an.

"Und deshalb...?"

Blaise holte tief Luft.

"Und deshalb kann ich mich einfach nicht richtig auf dich einlassen - so gerne ich es auch möchte. Es käme mir unfair vor dir gegenüber."

"Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass es mir völlig egal ist, wer von uns welchen Part übernimmt."

"Das ist es nicht! Mir ist es auch egal, aber es kommt mir falsch vor, weil ich immer das Gefühl habe dich nicht verdient zu haben. Sieh mich doch an! Halb Hogwarts war zu unserer Schulzeit mit mir im Bett und danach war es auch nicht anders."

"Das macht mir nichts aus Blaise. Sonst hätte ich mich gar nicht erst auf dich eingelassen, schließlich wusste ich das schon vorher. Was mich stört und auch ärgert ist, dass all diese Typen etwas von dir bekommen haben, was ich nicht von dir bekomme."

So, jetzt war es raus. Er wusste warum er solche Gespräche hasste. Sie waren unglaublich anstrengend und nervenaufreibend.

Blaise schien ein wenig perplex und blickte Ron verwundert an. Jetzt wo Ron es sagte, machte es Sinn. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, dass er dem einzigen Mensch, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete etwas verwehrte, was...nun ja, was andere bekommen hatten, für die er rein gar nichts empfunden hatte.

Entsetzt über diese Erkenntnis ließ er den Kopf hängen und blickte auf seine Hände. Er hörte wie Ron aufstand und sich neben ihn setzte.

"Es tut mir leid, Ron. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe das nie realisiert..."

Ron legte sanft einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn zu sich.

"Schon gut. Nach dem Liebesgeständnis konnte ich eh nicht mehr wütend sein."

Blaise lachte erstickt und drehte sich ein wenig. Dann warf er sich erleichtert in Rons Arme, sodass sie nach hinten auf die Couch fielen.

Ron hielt ihn fest und atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.

Oh man! Sein Herz hatte bereits leichte Risse bekommen bei der Vorstellung das sie sich trennen würden. Sanft und beruhigend streichelte er den Rücken seines Freundes. Blaise weinte zwar nicht, aber die Art und Weise wie er sich an ihn klammerte hatte etwas so verzweifeltes, dass Ron gar nicht anders konnte.

Das war zum Glück noch mal gut gegangen und er hoffte, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis sie etwas Ähnliches noch einmal durchmachen mussten.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Tadaa! Fertig! Hehe... Glaubt mir, ich habe vorher auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ron tatsächlich eine Trennung ansprechen würde - es ist einfach passiert, aber natürlich noch mal gutgegangen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen - im nächsten Kapitel dürft ihr dann lesen, wie Draco an seinem Geständnis arbeitet und wie sich die Beziehung von Blaise und Ron jetzt entwickelt :) 


End file.
